Revenge of the Stolen Kiss
by UtSuKuShIi MoOn
Summary: Having his first kiss stolen by his sempai, Ryoma is out for revenge. Using methods to seductively lure the sempai and trap him, but only to find that he might be falling in love with him. FujiRyoma fic. yaoi/smut/PWP-ish.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Kiss Stolen, Revenge

_Italicized:_ thoughts

The wind blew gently through the window, softly blowing the greenish black hair from a young boy who slept silently on the desk. Another boy came into the empty classroom and spotted him. He walked over to the sleeping boy and shook him slightly. The sleeping boy stirred and woke up, rubbing his eyes. He looked up and saw the other boy, who woke him up, smiling gently at him as usually.

"Fuji-sempai?" said the boy sleepily.

"You shouldn't sleep here Ryoma-kun, someone can easily take advantage of you," said Fuji.

"Hn…like how?"

"Saa, like this?"

Fuji leaned in towards Ryoma and pressed his lips against Ryoma's, kissing it lightly. Ryoma's eyes widened and before he knew it, Fuji had already stopped and was smiling at him as usual self. Ryoma couldn't get a word out of his mouth as he sat in shock. Fuji leaned back up and turned to walk away.

"That's why you never sleep here like that," teased Fuji as he walked out the door.

Ryoma starred straight ahead, still in a state of shock. _Fu…Fuji-sempai kissed me…my first kiss, he stole my first kiss! _Ryoma shook his head and stood up and ran after Fuji. He ran through the empty halls of the school. He stopped by the stairs and looked down to see Fuji walking down. Ryoma watched Fuji as he disappeared around the next turn down the stairs. Ryoma was panting fast from the running. He fell down to sit, his back against the wall. He starred out the window for a long time.

Practice for tennis was starting and Ryoma was getting dressed in the locker room. He dressed quickly so he wouldn't meet up with Fuji. He walked out of the room fast enough before spotting Fuji coming. He ran to the tennis courts and started to practice with Momo.

"What's wrong Echizen? You seem out of it," said Momo as he won Ryoma in a game 3 times in a row.

"…" Ryoma remained silent, sweat glistening from his face.

Ryoma turned around walked off towards the fountain leaving Momo in thoughts. Ryoma washed his face as he got to the fountain, hoping to clear his thoughts. He stood there for a while, his face leaning towards the fountain, water droplets falling from his face, splashing into the puddle of water inside the fountain drain. He looked up quickly when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He looked back and saw Fuji smiling. He gulped as he saw him, his breathing becoming faster, and his face flush.

"What's wrong Ryoma-kun? You don't seem to be doing well in your games with Momo," asked Fuji, still smiling.

"…" Ryoma didn't reply.

"Quiet as usual."

"Hn."

"Scared?"

"…"

"Haha…don't worry Ryoma-chii, I won't do anything bad to you."

With that, Fuji took a step and placed a small chaste kiss on Ryoma's lips making Ryoma gasp. Fuji smiled and walked away, once again leaving a bewildered Ryoma.

Ryoma was walking home slowly, in a daze over what had happened just in a few hours. As he got home his father had teased him and tried to get him angry, but it didn't work, Ryoma was just too shocked to care. He went to his room and closed it with a thus and flopped onto his bed tiredly. _Why did Fuji-sempai do those things?_ Ryoma flipped over so that his back was against the bed and he was facing the ceiling. His arms were on top of his forehead, sweat beading down from his. His eyes became sleepy and he closed his eyes to take a short nap.

Ryoma woke up later on that night, the night was dark. He looked at his clock, its red light showing it was 12 am. He got up and saw that he was still in his school clothes. He undressed and got into his pajamas and went to get a drink of water. He was halfway in the dark hallway until he heard a familiar laugh. His heart froze as he realized whose it was. He walked slowly over to the living and peeked to see if it really was who he thought it was and he had guessed right. There in the living room sat Fuji talking with his dad. He flipped back, hiding.

"Ah, look at the time, I should leave. If Ryoma isn't awake then I should leave, I've been here too long anyways," said Fuji as he got up and walked towards the front door.

"Oh, alright, I'll tell him you came over," said the dad.

"Alright, and thank you."

"It's no problem."

The door shut and the light in the living room flickered off as Ryoma's dad went to sleep. Ryoma stood in the midst of the hallway, scared partly. _What was Fuji-sempai doing here? _Ryoma went back to his room, forgetting about the water and went back into bed. He tried to go to sleep, but slumber wouldn't come to him and he ended up staying up all night long.

The next of school, Ryoma had tried to avoid Fuji. He even skipped tennis practice and went home. He did this for a week, but came back the next week, but got lecture for skipping a whole week of tennis. Ryoma ran 40 laps for skipping the practices. He kept his mind on running and not think about the other thing, but unfortunately, the person he tired to avoid had came to run with him.

"Good afternoon Ryoma-kun. Did something happen that made you skip practice all week?" asked Fuji curiously.

"…"

"Maybe something that had to do with a stolen first kiss?"

Ryoma froze and Fuji stopped as he realized Ryoma had stop running. Ryoma starred at him, then pulled his hat down and started to run again. Fuji watched as he ran pass him. Fuji smiled again and ran up next to him.

"I hit a bull's-eye," whispered Fuji.

"Hn…"

Fuji chuckled and silence fell upon them as they finished their laps. Ryoma was in the locker room getting dressed when Fuji came up behind and wrapped his arms around Ryoma. Ryoma went stiff as he felt warm arms wrap around him, his hands holding his shirt had froze in midair and the shirt fell out of his hands. Fuji lips started to kiss Ryoma's neck. Small butterfly kisses sending chills up Ryoma's spine. Fuji's smooth hands roamed up to his chest and started to tease his nipples, making Ryoma gasp in pleasure.

"Your body really wants this huh?" whispered Fuji into Ryoma's ear.

Fuji smiled and gave one last small kiss before leaving. Ryoma sat on the bench, feeling the places where Fuji kissed tingling. He picked up his shirt and put it on; he grabbed his stuff and stood. _If that's what Fuji-sempai wants then fine. I'll play his game also; let's see who'll win this. _Ryoma walked out the locker room, ready to seduce his sempai and get his revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter, please enjoy.

Chapter 2: Plan One

_Italicized: _thoughts

**_Italicized Bold: _**flash back

Ryoma got home from the practice and flopped onto his bed. He started to think as he laid on the bed. What was his plan going to be? Ryoma thought for a long time, until a plan came to his head. He smirked at his idea, and then started to plan what day to do the plan. Once everything was figured out, Ryoma turned off his lights and went to sleep.

The next day at school, Ryoma kept his gaze at Fuji whenever he was able to see him. Fuji had realized Ryoma starring at him when he caught him and smiled like his usual self, but that didn't make Ryoma flinch, instead Ryoma just smirked and kept walking. Fuji stared as Ryoma walked off. _Hmm, he seems different. _Fuji smiled again not bothered at all by the strange attitude. Eiji came running and flopped onto Ryoma and hugged him tightly.

"Konnichiwa o-chibi!" yelled Eiji.

"Hn…" replied Ryoma.

"You know, I always see you starring at Fuji, are you going to challenge him at practice, is that why you keep starring?"

"Hn…something like that…"

"Really?! I want to see!"

Eiji let go of Ryoma and jumped for joy as he ran off.

During practice, everyone kept asking if Ryoma was going to challenge Fuji. Ryoma was getting annoyed as everyone kept asking, but he remained quiet and kept practicing hitting the tennis ball against the wall. Fuji watched amusingly. Fuji sneaked up behind Ryoma as Ryoma stopped to rest.

"Did you want to challenge me so much that you're all sweaty now?" asked Fuji teasingly as he brushed his lips against Ryoma's ear.

Ryoma jumped and twisted around to face Fuji. Ryoma stared at him for a long time.

"Well, if you're going to then I'll take my leave," said Fuji.

Fuji turned and left Ryoma starring after him again. Ryoma sighed and looked at the tennis ball that was lying on the ground. He picked it up and did a twist serve sending it flying bouncing the wall and flying back pass him and then pass Fuji and got stuck in the hole of the fence. Fuji smiled with out recoiling.

At the end of practice Ryoma sat in the locker room once more after everyone had left. He had remembered earlier on the day.

"_**Kikumaru-sempai…" said Ryoma as he stood before him.**_

"**_What is it o-chibi?" asked Eiji enthusiastically._**

"…_**Do you have anything of…Fuji-sempai that you need to return?"**_

"_**Hmm, yes I do! But why are you asking?"**_

"…_**I'll return it for you if you don't have time…"**_

"_**This is weird of you…but…okay! Here you, this is his English book. He needs to study for a test, so be sure to give it back."**_

"…"

_**Ryoma took hold of the book and then left.**_

So now Ryoma was changing, with Fuji's English text book in his bag. He smirked again and then grabbed his bag and left the locker room. Ryoma went up to Momo who getting out his bike and asked him a favor.

"Momo-sempai, if you see Fuji-sempai, tell him to meet me in my English classtoom," said Ryoma, then he left.

A few moments later, Momo saw Fuji running towards him.

"Have you seen Ryoma?" asked Fuji as e came up to Momo.

"He said for you to meet him in his English classroom; is something wrong?" asked Momo.

"No…I just need to get something from him."

"Oh…"

"Well, got to go then, thanks."

"Yeah."

Fuji ran into the building and up the stairs to Ryoma's English classroom. He stood by the door for a while to catch his breath, and then slid the door open. He saw Ryoma sitting in a desk with the text book open and his school uniform partly off his body. Fuji's eyes widened where you were able to see his sky blue eyes. Ryoma smirked once more, knowing that his plan was working once Fuji had stepped back away from the classroom. Fuji stared for a while before closing his eyes and smiling again. Now it was Ryoma's turn to stare as Fuji walked up to him. Ryoma scooted back as Fuji leaned forward towards him. His tongue stuck out and licked Ryoma's bare neck; his hands supported him as they held onto the chair. Ryoma gasped as he felt the warm tongue touch his skin.

"Mada mada dane, Ryoma-chan…" whispered Fuji as he swept his mouth against Ryoma's left ear.

Ryoma's eyes widened as his own words were used against him. Fuji stood back up and grabbed his English text book. He smiled just before he left the classroom. Ryoma sat the chair and sighed as his first plan failed. Ryoma got up and fixed his uniform and then got ready to go home again. Now he had to think of plan two.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating soon enough, had to do lots of studying for the finals, now that it's over, I can continue! Well, anyways, here's the next chapter, please enjoy!

Chapter 3: Plan Two

_Italicized: _thoughts

Ryoma sighed in frustration as he sat under the shade of the tree, while drinking his ponta drink. He leaned his head back, resting it against the trunk of the tree. He opened his eyes quickly when he heard footsteps, afraid it might be Fuji. He looked up quickly and saw Momo walking towards him. He relaxed a little as Momo sat next to him.

"So, what did Fuji-sempai and you do yesterday?" asked Momo.

"…" Ryoma remained silent.

"…well?"

"It's none of your business…"

"What's gotten into you? Lately you've been distracted from tennis."

"Hnn…"

Momo sighed in irritation. He got up and rustled his hair with his hand and then looked down towards Ryoma, where he laid peacefully relaxing.

"Fine, do whatever you want. There's no practice today, so you should go home and relax," said Momo as he walked off.

Ryoma watched after him then went back to drinking his ponta. He threw his drink missing the recycle bin. He stared at it for a while before getting up. He was about to walk over when he saw someone pick it up for him, which turned out to Fuji.

"Fu-Fuji-sempai…" whispered Ryoma slightly.

Fuji smiled at him and gracefully walked over to him. Ryoma stepped back a little, but decided to stay put and face Fuji. Fuji looked a bit surprise, since Ryoma wasn't reacting to him, then he smirked.

"Ryoma-rin, are you sick today?" asked Fuji.

"…what do you mean?" asked Ryoma.

"Hmmm…well, you're not running from me, or more like, scared."

"I'm not scared of you."

"Hmm, really? Then what if I did this?"

Fuji leaned down and kissed Ryoma passionately, his tongue intertwining with Ryoma's. Ryoma's eyes widened, but he didn't move; his body didn't seem to respond. Fuji took this as an advantage and pressed Ryoma against the tree, his hands slowly moving under Ryoma's shirt and caressing his body. Fuji could taste the ponta drink in his mouth, and he sucked harder on Ryoma's lips, bruising it slightly. Ryoma flinched, and then started to pry away from Fuji. Ryoma broke the kiss, panting hard, breathing heavily and glaring at Fuji. The bell rang for the last period of school.

"Guess you can't trust me anymore, huh?" asked Fuji smiling amusingly.

Ryoma was left shocked, he tried to get away, but Fuji grabbed his arms and pinned him against the tree once more. Ryoma squirmed around, trying to free his locked hands, but Fuji's slender long fingers tightened around his hands.

"Fu-Fuji-sempai, let go of me!" yelled Ryoma, nearly pleading.

"I'll think about it, I still want to play with you," whispered Fuji lustfully into Ryoma's ear.

Ryoma was choked back my Fuji kissing him hard against his lips. His school uniform had seemed to unbutton and his undershirt was being torn apart. Fuji was kissing and licking his neck and his chest, leaving behind unwanted marks. Ryoma moaned once Fuji stared to lick his nipple, and he bit his lips, surprised by his own behavior and how easily his body betrayed him. The next thing Ryoma knew was that he was pleading for more as Fuji continue to lick and bite downward. Fuji started to unbuttoned his pants, but Ryoma stopped him and he looked up, starring into Ryoma's lustful eyes. The bell rang for the end of school. Ryoma pulled Fuji up and smashed his lips against Fuji's. Fuji's eyes widened at Ryoma's sudden response. Fuji felt Ryoma's lips against his skin as Ryoma ripped his shirt open and licked his body, making Fuji erected. Fuji winced as he felt Ryoma bite his skin. Fuji opened his eyes and he saw Ryoma smirk and then Ryoma leaned upwards towards his ear.

"Mada mada dane," whispered Ryoma teasingly.

Ryoma smirked and walked off leaving behind a very needy Fuji who wanted release. Ryoma fixed his shirt and walked home smiling. Fuji stared after Ryoma, shocked by just what happened. Fuji sat down under the tree chuckling to him self as he just lost to Ryoma. _I guess that means one point to you then, Ryoma._

Ryoma walked home and saw Momo ahead, holding his bag. Ryoma walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, Echi-what happened to you?!" asked Momo as he saw Ryoma in a mess.

"Nothing, can I get my bag," said Ryoma hoarsely.

"Yeah, sure, do you need help?"

"No…"

Ryoma grabbed his bag and left Momo. He walked home silently, but smiling to him self. _Plan two had succeeded successfully._ Ryoma walked into his home and went to his room, throwing his bag on the floor. He flopped onto his bed and sighed. Earlier what happened freaked him out, but he couldn't deny the fact that his body had actually wanted it. His arms slung over his face, his face a bit flustered. He got up again and decided to go wash his face to cool him self down. He walked out of the bathroom and started walking through the hallway to grab a snack when he heard a familiar voice. He stepped into the living room and found Fuji sitting on the couch smiling at him. His dad walked in from the kitchen.

"Oh, Ryoma! You're sempai is here to see you, why don't you sit down?" said his father as he walked back into the kitchen.

Ryoma looked at Fuji and then slowly walked forward and sat down. He glared at Fuji, but Fuji just smiled at him.

"I'll be back later; I need to pick up something. Ryoma, you're going to be the only one home, treat him with hospitality, he is you're sempai," said his dad as he left.

"Nanjiro-san is very nice," said Fuji.

"What're you doing here?" asked Ryomaa.

"Hmm, nothing, I just wanted to visit you."

Ryoma glared at him, not trusting him, which just amused Fuji. Fuji chuckled and then stood and walked over to Ryom, who scooted back a little. Fuji leaned in towards Ryoma and smiled.

"You're not going to get away with it," whispered Fuji.

Then Fuji stood back straight and left the house. Ryoma sat in a daze. _Crap…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is up! This chapter is basically full of lemon, if you don't like, don't read.

Chapter 4: Feelings

_Italicized: _thoughts

That night Ryoma was filled with thoughts of what Fuji might do to him. He decided to take a bath to pry him off the thoughts of Fuji. As he took off his clothes and stepped into the warm water of the tub, he saw the marks Fuji had left behind earlier on that day. Ryoma soaked his body and relaxed, slowly letting his body slide into the water. His hands moved over the marks and gently touched them, as though they would disappear if he rubbed them. Memories of what had happened came rushing back to his mind, and he flushed bright red. He could feel himself get hot and he flinched as he felt pleasure rushing through his body as though the memories were happening to him right there. His legs started to shake and he bit his lips from moaning out loud. His hands traveled to his lower region by itself, but he stopped it before they reached. He forced his eyes open and dove his whole body into the warm water. He stayed underwater for a few minutes, and then came back up, taking large amount of air. He stayed in the now cold water for a while before getting up. He slid on his pajamas, then let the water drain away. He opened the door and went to his room. His room was dark and he couldn't see anything. He closed the door, letting the last piece of light disappear. It was dark, as though he was in a dark pit. The feel of nothingness calmed him down and he took a step forward towards his bed. His hands reached out but he felt a hand touch him. He took a step back and quickly turned on the lights. There on his bed, now covered with red silk, was Fuji sitting gracefully and smiling.

"Fu-Fuji-sempai!" yelled Ryoma.

"Konbanwa, Ryoma-chan. You shouldn't yell, or you'll wake up your family," replied Fuji slyly.

"What're you doing here? How did you get in here?"

"Hmm, you should learn to lock your window."

Ryoma mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. He stood there for long time, just staring at Fuji.

"Aren't you going to sit?" asked Fuji.

"…"

Fuji smiled then got up and walked over to Ryoma. Ryoma stepped back, but the wall as stopped his movement. Fuji inched closer and closer until Ryoma could feel his breathe against his ear. Ryoma's breathing started to move faster and his face flustered red quickly with the pacing heartbeats. 

"Do I have to force you into the bed?" asked Fuji hoarsely.

Ryoma moved his head, giving Fuji more access to his neck. Fuji kissed his neck lightly, and then crushed their lips together. Ryoma closed his eyes, unable to control what was going through his body. On instinct, Ryoma wrapped his legs around Fuji's waist, and Fuji carried him towards the bed, their mouth still latched onto each other. Ryoma felt the smoothness of the silk rub against his back. He opened his mouth wider to let Fuji's tongue have more access inside. Their mouths released and they breathe for air. Fuji's eyes were clouded with lust. He ripped Ryoma's shirt open and caressed the body. He was able to get Ryoma's pants off, stared lovingly at Ryoma's naked body. He spread Ryoma's legs and bent down to lick the erected member. Ryoma moaned out loudly, but bit his lips to stop himself from waking the others up. Fuji expertly teased him, then covered Ryoma's member into his mouth. Ryoma couldn't stop himself, and moaned stridently. Ryoma opened his eyes quickly, _No! I shouldn't let him do this!_ Ryoma sat up, his elbows supporting him. His fingers ran through Fuji's brown and blond locks of hair.

"Syusuke…" whispered Ryoma, he has call Fuji by his first name on purpose.

Fuji looked up and saw Ryoma smirk. Ryoma sat up and pushed Fuji over. Ryoma slid on top of him and glided his mouth over Fuji's lips. His kissed it gently, letting Fuji react to it. Fuji wanted to make the kiss more passionate, but Ryoma held him back. _This time, I'm going to be in control._ Ryoma smirked as he was kissing Fuji. His hands went to slide Fuji's shirt off, then to the pants. Ryoma slowly teased Fuji, making Fuji groan in frustration. Fuhi tried to sit up, up Ryoma licked a sensitive part of his body, and Fuji fell back in pleasure. Ryoma leisurely kissed him again.

"Ryoma-chan, how about you stop teasing me and get to the point?" asked Fuji as Ryoma kissed his neck.

"No, I like it this way better," said Ryoma smirking.

Fuji sighed and tried to switch their position, but Ryoma remembered the sensitive part, and quickly slid his hands over it slowly. Fuji arched and fell back towards the bed.

"You're one evil child," said Fuji as he wrapped his arms around Ryoma.

"And so I am," replied Ryoma.

This went on for a couple of more minutes before Fuji could finally break free. He flipped their positions and Ryoma stared at him widely. Fuji smiled down at him and kissed him gently, slowly running his slim fingers through Ryoma's hair. Ryoma melted into the gentle kiss. The warmth of the kiss made Ryoma slide his arms around Fuji and brought him closer for a more ardent kiss. The world seemed to slow down around them, and the time seemed to stop as the gentle kiss continued. The kiss soon ended and they embraced for a while. Ryoma stared at the ceiling for a ling time, as Fuji and he still embraced. _What…is…?_ Ryoma brought out of his thoughts when Fuji spoke.

"Seems like things are turning out different from what I thought in the first place," said Fuji and he sat up.

"What?" replied Ryoma, who was still lying down.

"Nothing."

Fuji smiled and bent down to kiss Ryoma again. Ryoma leaned into the kiss.

"Is it lust?" asked Ryoma as he sat up after the kiss.

"What is?" asked Fuji.

"…"

"You mean this affair?"

"…"

Fuji smiled and leaned in to kiss Ryoma once more, but there a knock on the door, and a loud voice was heard.

"Ryoma, who's in there with you?! Are you okay?!" asked Nanjiro.

Ryoma turned around quickly and looked at the door. The door was unlocked and the doorknob slowly turned. It was too late for Fuji to get out his room, and they were still naked. The door swung open.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay…more lemon in this chapter also…there will be a lot, just to warn you all…anyways, please continue to read and hope you all enjoy! And if the story does change its plot later on in the chapters, I'm very sorry.

Chapter 5: Fuji's True Revenge

_Italicized: _thoughts

The door swung open and Nanjiro stepped in. Nanjiro looked around the room, darkened to red and the bed sheets were changed to silk. He saw Ryoma with the blanket over himself

"Was someone here with you?" asked Nanjiro.

"What makes you think that?" asked Ryoma staring back at him.

"Hm…"

"…"

"Alright then…"

Nanjiro turned around closed the door. Fuji sighed once the door closed, and there he was, standing against the wall behind the door. Ryoma sighed also and flopped backwards towards his bed. Fuji walked over and grabbed his clothes.

"Guess that's my cue to go, maybe next time," said Fuji as he finished putting his clothes back on.

"Next time?" asked Ryoma.

"Heh…"

Fuji opened the window and left. Ryoma sat up and stared out the window. He was about to get up when the door opened again. Nanjiro stepped back in.

"I better hope you have something on under that blanket or I'm thinking that my son has reached his stage when his hormones start to act up," said Nanjiro smiling.

Ryoma glared at him and threw the pillow at him. Nanjiro dodged it.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone to do your **private**things," said Nanjiro laughing.

Ryoma growled and threw his second pillow hitting the door as it closed. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and flopped onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while before falling into a dreamless slumber.

The next day Ryoma came to school and was embraced by Eiji as usual and then Momo. He has no reaction, but inside he was in frustration. He still wanted to know what Fuji meant by 'next time' which kind of scared him a little. He walked towards the tennis courts and saw Fuji practicing with Taka. He was lectured by Tezuka for being late and had to run 30 more laps than the original which just add up to 90 laps which basically add more stress on him. As Ryoma was running, he felt a pair of eyes staring at him as he ran. He looked for the person and saw Fuji looking at him, smiling his angelic smile. Ryoma frowned at him and then looked away to continue his running. Once Ryoma was done, he drank some water and rested a little before going off to play against Momo.

Practice was soon over, and Ryoma was sweaty and icky. He needed to take a shower so bad, but was afraid to use the ones in the locker room; after all, Fuji might do "something" to him if he was taking a shower there. Once Ryoma entered the changing room, everyone was already gone except Fuji. Ryoma froze and stepped back. Fuji looked at him, but he seemed a bit different. He wasn't quite smiling like his usual self would when he teased Ryoma. Fuji got up and Ryoma scooted back more. He slowly took his steps forward, trapping Ryoma against the wall. Ryoma gasped as Fuji stuck his legs in between his legs, pinning his arms over his head. Fuji had stopped smiling and kissed him passionately. Ryoma was still sweaty and very icky. Fuji let go of his mouth and pushed him towards the showers. He turned one on and stripped Ryoma of his clothes. Ryoma eyes widened, but he was unable to do anything. _Is this what he meant by next time? _Ryoma cringed in pleasure as Fuji bit a sensitive spot on his body. The steaming hot water just made things hotter, which made Ryoma grow harder every second Fuji bit into his skin. Fuji moved a little so he can take off his shirt, showing his slim body. Ryoma stared in awe. He flinched as Fuji rubbed their erection together. Fuji started lick and bite his nipple, causing Ryoma to yelp. _Fuji-sempai is being more forceful than last time…why?_ Ryoma's face flushed pink when Fuji dipped to cover Ryoma's erected member into his mouth. The warmth of the mouth covered him whole, and he thrust into Fuji's mouth, but Fuji held onto his hips. Ryoma groaned in bliss and came into Fuji's mouth. Fuji licked it all and stood up to face a panting Ryoma. The water had turned lukewarm. Fuji smiled evilly and kissed him aggressively, making Ryoma taste himself. Ryoma gazed into the sapphire eyes of Fuji. He was still panting and Fuji turned to leave. Ryoma slid down the wall of the shower and sat starring after Fuji, dumbfounded be what just happened. The sun set and night came.

Ryoma got home late, and his family crowded around him, worried. He brushed them off and told them to leave him alone. He went to his room and fell asleep quickly, tired from his experience earlier that day.

The next morning came again and Ryoma left to go to school. It was a normal day as usual, with the embracing and running. Ryoma leaned against the fence on the court, holding a tennis ball in his hand. He didn't realize that Fuji was coming until he heard him whispering in his ear.

"Fu-Fuji-sempai!" yelled Ryoma, blushing as the thought of what happened yesterday came rushing back into his head.

"What's wrong? You're red," said Fuji happily.

"…"

"Hm?"

"About yesterday…"

"Ah! That…gomen ne, I was frustrated at the time. I just needed to blow a little steam off, and you just happened to be there at the time, and with your adorable look, I couldn't resist tasing you."

Ryoma flushed and looked away. He saw a girl coming towards them. It happened to be Sakuno Ryuzaki. She came up to him shyly and smiled. She greeted him and Fuji.

"Konnichiwa Sakuno-chan," said Fuji smiling.

Sakuno blushed deeply and looked down.

"Me and Ryoma are in the middle of something," said Fuji giving her a hint.

"Ah! Of course," said Sakuno sheepishly.

Sakuno stared to walk away, but turned around to ask something, giving Fuji his cue. Fuji bent down and kissed Ryoma passionately. Ryoma was shocked. Fuji stopped and then bet down towards Ryoma's ear.

"That's my revenge for last time. Better hope nobody saw," said Fuji slyly and he turn to leave.

Ryoma eyes widened by the comment and turned to see Sakuno staring. She was astonish and then shook her head. She turned around and took off in the other direction. Ryoma stood in a daze. _He…got me…_


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6! Please enjoy! And thank you for all the people who have read and review this story, I am very grateful!

Chapter 6: Lies or Truths?

_Italicized: _thoughts

Ryoma walked around, frustrated on how he was going to explain this to Sakuno. He stood out by her classroom door, waiting till she was done with her cleaning duties for the day. When Sakuno opened the door and waved good bye to her friends, Ryoma took a step in front, stopping her. Sakuno stopped abruptly and stared at Ryoma, then blushed.

"What you saw earlier…you…didn't tell anyone…did you?" asked Ryoma.

"Umm…uh…please don't be mad…but I did tell Tomo-chan…" whispered Sakuno.

"…Who's that?"

"Eh? She…she's the girl that…that hangs around me…"

Ryoma stood there for a while, trying to think who it was and once he realized, something inside of him clicked. _She…has a very…big mouth…_Ryoma took off trying to find her. Sakuno tried to call after him, but he didn't hear her. By the time Ryoma found her at the courts, all the Seigaku regulars were already surrounding her, listening to her story. Fuji stood a bit far away, but somewhat close enough to hear the conversation. He smiled slightly to a part, which made Ryoma run towards them faster.

"Yup, and Sakuno saw it all!" yelled Tomoka smiling.

All the regulars laughed and stopped when they saw Ryoma. Eiji smiled and jumped towards Ryoma and hugged him tightly.

"O-chibi!" yelled Eiji.

"Wha-what?" said Ryoma trying to get away from the hug.

"Eh? You never tried to get away from my hugs before, why now?"

"It's just…"

"Just?"

Ryoma looked at Eiji and then at the regulars. They were all looking at him and he stepped back a little.

"It's not what you think?! The kiss didn't mean anything!" yelled Ryoma.

"Eh? Kiss? What do you mean?" asked Oishi.

"…"

Ryoma stared at them and blinked dumbfound at what just happened.

"Tomo-chan was explaining how Sakuno saw Tezuka playing," said Eiji, "What were you thinking? And what kiss did you mean?!"

Fuji was laughing uncontrollably with his hands covering his mouth and the other holding his stomach. Ryoma frowned and then looked towards Tomoka. She smiled at him and he sighed. _Great, now what do I do? _

"Oi Echizen, you better tell us what kiss you meant," said Momo smiling evilly.

Ryoma remained silent and started to walk off. They called after him, but he didn't listen. He sat under a tree, cooling his head off. _I almost blew my cover…_he looked up towards the tree and realized this was the same tree where Fuji had almost try to have him. Ryoma stood up and was about to walk away when hands wrapped around his waist. He felt a warm gasp of air against his neck, and his legs felt weak.

"Fu-Fuji-sempai…" whispered Ryoma.

"You look so adorable," whispered Fuji as he bit Ryoma's earlobe.

Ryoma gasped and tried to pull away from Fuji, but only ended being pinned against the tree again. _Déjà vu? _Ryoma stared into Fuji's azure eyes, angry, afraid, and most of all, the want to be loved, to be kissed and held like before. Ryoma forced himself to be mad at Fuji and frowned at him.

"What's with the frown all of a sudden?" asked Fuji smiling.

"You…if you hadn't done that, then I wouldn't be in this mess!" yelled Ryoma.

"Ahh, you're mad?"

"…"

"Gomen…Ryoma-chan…"

Fuji leaned in, but they heard something dropped from behind Fuji and they looked to see who it was. Tezuka stood there, his eyes wide. Fuji let go of Ryoma and stood next to him. Ryoma's mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. Fuji wrapped his arm around Ryoma and looked at Tezuka right in the eyes.

"Tezuka…" whispered Fuji.

"What…are you doing?" asked Tezuka frowning.

"Just like what it looks like…"

"…"

"Me and Ryoma are together…do you have a problem?"

Ryoma eyes widened by the statement, but tried to pry away from Fuji, hoping to make a lie to stop Tezuka from thinking what Fuji wanted him to think. Once Ryoma was free on Fuji's hold he stepped forward.

"Tezuka-buchou, it's not-" Ryoma was cut short.

"Ryoma you don't have to lie," said Fuji.

Tezuka glared at Fuji and then turned around.

"Do as you wish," said Tezuka as he started to walk off.

Ryoma tried to call out to him. He tried to make up a lie, any lie, just as long as he didn't think that they were together. He failed miserably and sighed as Tezuka started to fade away. He turned around to see Fuji starring after Tezuka. Ryoma looked back Tezuka and then back at Fuji. _What? _Ryoma was about to say something but Fuji had interrupted him.

"So where did we leave off?" asked Fuji as he stepped forward and grabbed Ryoma.

"…"

Ryoma looked away and Fujo let go.

"What wrong?" asked Fuji.

"Did you really mean it?" asked Ryoma lightly.

"Hmm…I wonder too?"

Fuji smiled and then brushed past Ryoma and walked away. Ryoma stood in a daze, in thoughts of wonder. _Was is the truth…or…a lie?_


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all the people who have reviewed and I hope that all you continue to enjoy and read this, thank you again. If there are some spelling mistakes, sorry, well, here's chapter 7…

Chapter 7: What's the Meaning of Kissing?

_Italicized: _thoughts

Ryoma dazed elsewhere as school ended quickly. Fuji came from behind and grabbed him snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hello," greeted Fuji, smiling.

Ryoma stared at him and remained silent. He turned his head and started to walk away.

"Eh? Ryoma-chan?" Fuji called out.

Ryoma kept walking, not stopping for Fuji. Something was on his mind and Fuji could tell.

"Ryoma-chan!" yelled Fuji as they got outside the school.

Fuji grabbed his arm, everyone started to look at them.

"What're you doing?" asked Ryoma.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Fuji ignoring the question he asked.

"Nothing…why do you ask?"

"…"

Fuji's sapphire eyes stared at him attentively, but Ryoma didn't flinch, nor look away, he stared back as intently as he did. Students who walked past them whispered among themselves, girls giggled as they saw them, but they didn't say a word, just stared. A few minutes past by and Ryoma turned away, seeing Tezuka walk towards them. Fuji let go of him and looked towards where Ryoma was staring. Fuji turned to Tezuka, smiling.

"Ah, hello Tezuka," greeted Fuji.

"Hello," greeted Tezuka back.

Tezuka and Fuji seemed to stare at one another for a long time before saying good-bye.

"Echizen, have a good day," said Tezuka as he left.

Ryoma bowed his head towards Tezuka before leaving again. Fuji walked after him, following him wherever he went. They walked past a park and Ryoma stopped. Ryoma turned to Fuji and Fuji stopped and looked down at him.

"Fuji-sempai…" whispered Ryoma.

"What is it?" asked Fuji.

"What…what's the meaning of…of a kiss?" asked Ryoma lowly in a small voice.

Fuji raised an eyebrow and started burst out laughing. Ryoma blushed and looked away. _I knew I shouldn't have asked him. _

"Never mind that I asked," said Ryoma angrily as he walked away.

"Wai-wait!" yelled Fuji who was still laughing a little.

"I said never mind…"

Ryoma kept walking, but Fuji reached out and stopped him and turned Ryoma to look at him. Ryoma stared at him blankly. Fuji smiled and pecked him.

"You're so cute," whispered Fuji.

"…"

Ryoma moved away from Fuji and stood there with his head down.

"I guess a kiss can mean anything. Affection, love, care, friendship…and even lust…" whispered Fuji as he leaned in towards Ryoma.

Ryoma stared at him keenly.

"Kiss me," said Fuji.

Ryoma did as he was told. He leaned forward and kissed Fuji, pushing his tongue against Fuji's mouth for entrance. Fuji opened his mouth, welcoming Ryoma's tongue. Ryoma's face went flushed as the kiss went on. It felt like a very long time before they stopped kissing. Ryoma was panting fast, his face flushed red, and his legs starting to tremble.

"What…kind of…kiss was that?" asked Ryoma in between pants.

"Hm…what do you think?" asked Fuji as he caught Ryoma from falling down.

Ryoma looked up, but things started to get blurry and everything went black.

Fuji carried Ryoma to his house and laid him on the couch. _Thank goodness onee-chan isn't home. _He grabbed a mantle and covered Ryoma. He walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, and then the doorbell rang. Ryoma heard some voices in the background and he tried to open his eyes to see who it was.

"What are you doing here, Tezuka?" asked Fuji

"What is HE doing here?" asked Tezuka.

"That's none of your business."

"It is, when he is one of the regular players."

"…you should go…"

"Fuji…"

"He'll want to know why you're here if you wake up…"

"Then I'll tell him."

"No. It's none of your business to get involved."

"None of my business? Why is he involved? Why are you doing this?"

"…none of your business!"

"It is, especially when Ryoma is involved!"

"Leave him alone! He's with me. You had your chance when you broke up with me, but it's too late now…"

"How did…"

"…leave Tezuka…"

The sound of the door closed shut and Ryoma tried to open his eyes to look. _Tezuka buchou? _Ryoma sat up slowly and looked towards Fuji. Fuji stood staring at the door for a long time.

"Fuji-sempai…was that Tezuka-buchou?" asked Ryoma.

"No…it wasn't," replied Fuji in a soft voice.

"…But Tezuka buchou-"

"Stop talking about him! You're with me so don't ever think of some else! Only think about me!"

"Fu-Fuji-sempai?"

"…sorry…"

Ryoma got up and walked over to Fuji. He wrapped his arms around Fuji's waist from his back and embraced him tightly.

"I'm sorry…I won't ever think about anyone else," whispered Ryoma.

Fuji pried Ryoma's arms away and turned towards Ryoma. He pushed Ryoma to the ground and crawled on top of him.

"If you mean it, then give yourself to me, body, heart, and soul. Everything," murmured Fuji.

Ryoma gave a small gasped and nodded. _I…I want Fuji-sempai…I want him to love me..._Ryoma closed his eyes and let Fuji caressed his body. It was a sensual touch across his body and he shivered lightly.

"Fuji-sempai…" whispered Ryoma.

"Hm?" replied Fuji.

"What's the meaning of the kisses you give me?"

"…Love…"

Fuji kissed him lightly and then passionately. Fuji kissed lower and lower down Ryoma's neck and towards the body, to a lower region. He pulled Ryoma's pants off and then his.

"Suck," said Fuji as he lifted his fingers towards Ryoma's mouth.

Ryoma took them in willingly. His tongue swirled around it and Fuji winced in pleasure. He unwillingly took it out and Ryoma whimpered.

"Shh, don't worry, it'll get even better," said Fuji.

Ryoma nodded and relaxed. Fuji inserted a finger into Ryoma's entrance and Ryoma squirmed in pain.

"Relax…it'll feel better if you relax," whispered Fuji hoarsely.

Ryoma tried to relax himself, but it didn't work. Fuji kissed him and continued to insert more fingers. Ryoma became relaxed as Fuji reassured him. Once Fuji was done preparing him, he positioned himself in front of Ryoma.

"This might hurt a little," said Fuji.

Ryoma whimpered a little and Fuji plunged into him. He screamed in agony, tears staining the sides of his eyes. Fuji waited inside of him. Ryoma started to relax and became impatient when Fuji wasn't moving. He moved to give a sign for Fuji to move. Fuji felt it and started to move in and out. It was slow and sensual, but Ryoma wanted more.

"Fuji-sempai…more…I want more," moaned Ryoma.

Fuji did as he was told and started to move faster. He hit something inside Ryoma that made him moan, and he kept aiming for that spot.

"Ah…Fu-Fuji-sempai…more! Faster! Ngh…ah! Harder!" moaned Ryoma loudly.

"You're quite aggressive," said Fuji as he started to thrust harder inside Ryoma.

"Mmmm…Fuji-sempai….Fuji-sempai!" yelled Ryoma as his hands grabbed onto Fuji's back.

His fingernails dug into Fuji's glossy back. He wrapped his legs around Fuji and started to move with it.

"Fuji-sempai! Harder!" yelled Ryoma.

"Call...me…Syusuke…then I'll…do it," said Fuji in pants.

"Ungh…Syu…Syusuke! Syusuke! AH!"

Fuji felt himself reach his limit. He arched back as he released his seeds deep inside Ryoma. Ryoma came at the same time, spilling himself all over him and Fuji. Fuji fell on top of Ryoma and tried to catch his breath. They were both tired and were panting fast. A few minutes pass and Fuji pulled out of Ryoma. Some of his semen came spilling out, but he didn't care. He flopped down next to Ryoma and wrapped his arms around Ryoma.

"Syusuke?' murmured Ryoma.

"Let us…stay like this…for a little…while longer…" said Fuji in a tender voice.

Ryoma cuddled closer to Fuji and wrapped his arms around Fuji also. Fuji smiled slyly and gave Ryoma a small peck. Ryoma opened his eyes and looked at Fuji.

"What?" asked Ryoma.

"You're aggressive in sex…I like that," chuckled Fuji.

"Eh…"

Ryoma blushed and looked away.

"We should do that more often," said Fuji as he leaned in closer.

"…"

"Like…"

"…Syu-"

Fuji closed the space between and kissed in affectionately. Their tongues intertwined. Saliva slid down Ryoma's jaw and Fuji licked it away. Ryoma gasped for air.

"Want to go another round?" asked Fuji smiling.

Ryoma was dumbfounded and Fuji tackled him back down.

"Kawaii!" said Fuji as he nuzzled Ryoma's neck. Ryoma felt something hard press against his legs and he turned bright red.

"Fu-Fuji-sempai, you horny bastard!" yelled Ryoma as he pushed Fuji off of him.

"What, no more Syusuke? You moaned my name pretty loud too."

"Hmph."

Ryoma stood up, but his legs wobbled and he fell back down. Pain struck through his butt and his back. Fuji stood and bent down to his level.

"I don't think you can walk so soon," said Fuji smiling, "and let's just say…you won't be playing any tennis tomorrow."

Ryoma flushed a crimson red and looked away. Fuji stood and carried Ryoma bridal style.

"What're you doing?" asked Ryoma.

"The meaning of a kiss depends in what kind of relationship you're in," said Fuji as he carried Ryoma towards the bedroom.

"You already answered my question."

"Not really."

"…"

"Ryoma-chan…want to be my boyfriend, for real?" asked Fuji.

"…"

"Then we can be together all the time. And we can make love together all night long!"

"Pervert!"

Ryoma struggled to make Fuji let go of him, but Fuji's grip was too strong. He felt himself fall and he collapsed onto the soft silky bed. Fuji crawled on top of him.

"This time, no clothes," said Fuji as he lifted his shirt off and then Ryoma's.

"Wai-wait! Aren't you satisfied enough?!" yelled Ryoma.

"Iie…I want more…I want more of you."

"…cho-chotto matte…"

Fuji kissed him tenderly. Ryoma flinched as he felt Fuji's tongue. He pushed Fuji off and sat up. He took the pillow and threw it as Fuji's face.

"Hmph," grunted Ryoma as he stared at Fuji.

Fuji lifted the pillow off his face and smiled Ryoma.

"You're so cute," hummed Fuji.

He stretched his arms out and grabbed Ryoma, embracing him warmly. They smiled and fell asleep together.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, sorry for not updating so soon, I've been busy with school work lately, well anyways, here's the next chapter and please enjoy reading!

Chapter 8: Tezuka's Wrath

_Italicized: _thoughts

Ryoma woke up and checked the clock. It was only 12:30 am. He turned around to continue sleeping but bumped into something. He looked up and saw Fuji sleeping peacefully next to him. He sat up immediately and remebered what they did last night. He blushed bright red and tried to crawl out of bed. He was aching all over on his back. He slid his pants and shirt on, then wrote a quick note before leaving Fuji's house. He sneaked out quietly, but with every movement, he was causing himself a lot of pain. He winced at every step he took. He got home and sighed in relief as everyone was asleep. He went into his room and flopped onto his bed and fell asleep.

He woke up to the sound of the banging on his door. He sat up abrudptly and saw his dad standing there.

"What?" asked Ryoma.

"You're back..." replied his dad.

"Yeah..."

"Hm...okay, I was just checking."

"You're not going to ask where I was yesterday?"

"Do you want me to?"

"..."

"What, playing around with a girl?"

His dad gave a small smirk and started to laugh. Ryoma made an annoyed sound.

"Never mind!" yelled Ryoma and got up, but winced and fell to the ground.

"Eh? What's wrong with you?" asked his dad.

"Nothing..."

"You're so young, you shouldn't be having back pain or maybe you really are turning old."

"What are you talking about, you're the one that's old, old man."

"How dare you?! Let's see with a game of tennis!"

"No thanks..."

"Haaa...are you scared?"

"I am not!"

"Yeah, that's why you declined my offer."

"I have to get to school!"

Ryoma got up, the pain rushing back, but he took it and walked to the bathroom. He stripped himself of his clothes and got in to the bath that was already set up for him. He relaxed in the bath, giving a soft sigh. He got out later when his mother told him he was going to be late for school if he stayed in there any longer. He rushed out the door, the pain going away a little. He was walking down the sidewalk when a car stop next to him. Ryoma ignored it until the window rolled down. He stared at a familiar face.

"Good morning Ryoma-chan," greeted Fuji.

Ryoma remained silent and then started to walk away.

"Want a ride?" asked Fuji.

"No," said Ryoma bluntly.

"But I'm sure you can't walk that well."

"..."

"It'll be a favor out of a sempai."

"No is no."

Ryoma continue to walk and the car came back up next to him, but this time the car door opened and Fuji stepped out. He closed the door and bid his sister farewell before she drove off.

"If you don't come with me, then I'll walk with you," said Fuji smiling.

Ryoma gave a frustarted sigh and continue to walk in silence. Fuji kept looking over to him and Ryoma could feel it. He could feel the heat coming to his face, but he fought it off.

"What is it?" asked Ryoma.

"Nothing, I just wanted to take a look at my adorable lover," said Fuji smoothly.

"Lover?"

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"Last night."

Fuji grabbed him and pulled him close. He smiled and gave him an affectionate kiss. Ryoma smothered into and let himself be kissed. _What was it that I was suppose to do? _Ryoma was lost in thoughts but was brought out of it when Fuji pressed closer to him. He needed air so he pulled away.

"Stop it..." said Ryoma, then he turned away.

"Hmm, but we had so much fun last night!" whined Fuji.

"..."

Ryoma sighed and dropped his head down. There was something he felt like he was forgetting. Something that had to do with the reason he's with Fuji now. He sighed in, but in frustration, making Fuji smile, yet little do they know that someone was watching them from afar.

Tezuka felt the tinge of pain in his heart. They were practicing, but he wasn't in the mood. He kept frowning, not able to concentrate on the game. He sighed in defeat and sat down. Oishi had came ealier asking him what was wrong, but he brushed him off and with a glare. Oishi had been afraid of him the whole day. He spotted Ryoma playing a game against Momo. He smiled as he watched. He always found it relaxing to watch Ryoma play. Then something struck him and he remembered what happened that morning. The kiss between Ryoma ad Fuji had angered him and now he couldn't focus on anything. Somebody came up from behind him and leaned on the bench.

"What do you want Fuji?" asked Tezuka, a bit irritated.

"Just doing the same thing you are," replied Fuji warmly.

"And that is?"

"Watching Ryoma play of course."

"..."

"He reminds me a lot of you."

"...is that why you went out with him."

"We're not going out."

Tezuka turned to him and frowned.

"We're just having an affair, that's all," said Fuji smiling.

"Hmph," Tezuka grumbled.

"Why do you keep trying?"

"Trying what?"

"To go after him..."

"Because you don't really love him."

"Not true..."

"Then why? Especially after I told you why I left you."

"It became something more..."

Fuji walked ahead and didn't turn back to see Tezuka's confused face. He walked over to Ryoma who was sitting down on the bench. He smiled gently and sat next to him.

"What?" asked Ryoma looking over to him with the corner of his eyes.

"Nothing, I can't come to watch?" said Fuji tilting his head.

"..."

"You're doing good, even though what we did last night might have been a bit rough."

"...Why doesn't anybody know?"

"About us?"

"...Ryuuzaki..."

"Oh...haha, I might be at fault there."

"What?"

"I told her that if she ever told anybody about what she saw, she'd get in big trouble by me. I have a bit on information on her that'll make her regret she ever said anything."

Fuji smiled wickedly which made Ryoma shudder. _Fuji-sempai can be scary..._Ryoma looked away, a bit of sympathy for Sakuno rushed to him. He stood up to leave, but Fuji pulled him back down to sit.

"Wha-what are you doing?" asked Ryoma.

"Hmm, I just want to sit next to you," said Fuji smiling.

"...I want to go change though..."

Ryoma tried to get up again, but Fuji pulled him back down and held him down. When everybody was gone, Fuji then letted him go and walked after him. Ryoma sighed and took off his shirt. _Wait...maybe I shouldn't do this when Fuji-sempai is in here..._Ryoma looked over to where he was standing before, but he wasn't there anymore. He felt the slender arms wrap around his waist and he shudder. He gasped when Fuji started to caress his body. He face flushed bright red and Fuji's hand slid lower and lower.

"Fu-Fuji-sempai...n...no..." whimpered Ryoma.

Fuji paid no attention to his complaint and continued what he was doing. His hand had slid down Ryoma's pants, touching him. Ryoma moaned low.

"You're already so hard..." whispered Fuji.

"Ah!" Ryoma groaned out as he felt Fuji's long slender hands wrap around him.

His panting started to increase. Fuji bit his earlobe, while moving his hands along the Ryoma's length. Ryoma started to moan Fuji's name, coming closer to his climax. Right when he was about to come, the door to the changing room opened, and there by the doorway, stood Tezuka in anger. Fuji quickly stop what he was doing and Ryoma's eyes widened in embarrassment and shame. Fuji pulled back as Tezuka walked in front of him. Tezuka grabbed Fuji by his collar, anger in his eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" siad in Tezuka in a low voice.

"Exactly what you see," Fuji replied calmly, but with a frown.

"Why the hell-"

"I let him...he's not at fault..." replied Ryoma while fixing himself.

"Why would you? You're a decent boy, how can you do something so dirty," said Tezuka galring at him.

"What's wrong with that?"

Tezuka growled and let go of Fuji. He dragged Ryoma by the arms and led him away. Fuji was about to protest, but the door swung in face. He tried to open it, but the door clicked and he knew that Tezuka had locked him in. He sighed and slid against the door. _What am I going to do..._

Tezuka dragged Ryoma to the tennis courts, anger still rising inside him. Everything he saw, he just wanted to beat the crap out of Fuji.

"Tezuka-buchou, let go of me," said Ryoma, trying to get away.

"No!" yelled Tezuka.

He turned around grabbed Ryoma by the shoulder.

"I won't let anyone touch you! I'll make you mine, and mine alone!" yelled Tezuka.

He had lost his cool. He would usually let this go by casually, but after all the things he had saw between Fuji and Ryoma, he couldn't take it anymore. He pressed his lips against Ryoma's, forcing his tongue inside. Ryoma squirmed to get away, but had failed. Tezuka pushed him to the ground, softly hitting the ground. He ravaged Ryoma, while Ryoma cried out in pain.

"Tezuka-buchou, this isn't like you!" yelled Ryom as he fought against him.

Tezuka eyes widened and he pulled back. He turned away from Ryoma and didn't turn back.

"...You're right...I'm sorry..." apologized Tezuka, looking away in shame.

Ryoma sighed and got up. He stood over Tezuka.

"Can I get the keys to the locker room, you have to unlock the door for Fuji-sempai..." he whispered.

Tezuka handed him the keys, still not looking at him. Ryoma walked away silently, not even bothering to say anything back. He walked right back to the changing room and unlocked it. Once it got unlocked, Fuji had swung the door open and hugged Ryoma.

"Are you okay?! He didn't do anything to you did he?!" Fuji seemed to be in panic.

"...I'm okay..." replied Ryoma calmly.

"He dragged you out there and all you say is you;re okay?!"

"..."

Fuji slumped, holding onto Ryoma's shoulders. He leaned in and hugged him.

"I don't want to lose you either..." he whispered so quietly to himself, that not even Ryoma could hear.

"...sorry..." Ryoma whispered. _Why am I apologizing? Isn't he the one who tried to rape me? _Ryoma sighed in defeat and hugged him back.


	9. Chapter 9

La la la la, yeah, next chapter, please enjoy...there may be oocness, and yeah, short. Meh.

Chapter 9: The Past and Its Ending

_**Italicized Bold: **_flashbacks

What happened yesterday was like a dream to Ryoma. He sat on the bench waiting for the arrival of the train. He gave a short sigh and pulled his cap down, deciding to take a small nap before the train got here. Anyways, he was going to meet up with Fuji, and he needed the energy.

Fuji walked over to a bench and sat down. He smiled a bit, waiting for Ryoma's train to come by. There were some movements from behind him and he cleared his throat a bit.

"...What is it Fuji?" asked Tezuka who sat on the bench behind him with a bag laying next to him.

"So...you're heading back to Germany?" asked Fuji.

"...Yeah...I need to recover a bit more."

"...Echizen won't be too happy with that."

"Does it matter?"

"Well of course, you're the one he wants to most challenge."

"Heh, you're the same as usual Fuji."

"Hmm, saa ne?"

"About yesterday..."

"Hm? Ah. I never saw you get that mad, even with me. Ryoma is lucky to have all this attention that I never got when I was with you."

"How can you say that? Don't you love him?"

"...Saa ne?"

"Always answering a question with a question."

"Really?"

"..."

"Do you remember Tezuka...back then, when we were still together...you would always stay quiet and listen to me as I talk. Back then, what brought us together, was the love of tennis..."

_**"Tezuka!" yelled Fuji.**_

_**Tezuka turned and smiled a bit, "Fuji..."**_

_**Fuji ran over to him, almost out of breathe. He was leaning over, his hands against his knees.**_

_**"Ne Tezuka, let's play tennis after school," said Fuji.**_

_**"Sure..." replied Tezuka.**_

_**After school Fuji and Tezuka walked over to a park where some tennis courts were. They played for a while then started to head back. Before they, Tezuka place a small kiss on Fuji's cheek. **_

_**Tomorrow was a day off of school, so Tezuka and Fuji planned to go out. They sat in a cafe, and of course, talked about tennis.**_

_**"The new freshman, Echizen Ryoma, I think that was his name, what did you think of him?" asked Fuji.**_

_**"...He seems...good," replied Tezuka.**_

_**"Good? That's it?"**_

_**Fuji laughed a bit, but that was the last time they saw each other. Tezuka started to pay more attention to Ryoma. He stopped coming to play tennis with Fuji and in the end, he was left all alone on the courts.**_

_**"Fuji...let's end it..." said Tezuka.**_

_**"..Why?! Why does it have to be him?! Don't leave me Tezuka!" yelled Fuji.**_

_**"Don't blame this on him."**_

_**"Keh..."**_

_**"I'm sorry Fuji."**_

_**"You're not sorry at all. I won't forgive you."**_

_**With that, Fuji stormed off. Tezuka watched after him, and that was it. They just ended like that. An apology that was never forgiven.**_

Tezuka sighed then spoke, "Don't conjure up the past."

"I know," said Fuji.

"...Do you forgive me mow?"

"Saa..."

"You have his heart. Fuji, you better make him happy."

"...I know..."

Tezuka stood up as the train rode by.

"I'm giving him to you, treat him well..." said Tezuka as he started to walk towards the train.

Fuji sat there, watching as the door to the trains open. He lifted his head a bit and opened his mouth.

"I forgive you..." whispered Fuji as Tezuka got on the train and Ryoma got out.

Ryoma looked side to side wondering where Fuji was.

"Ryoma! Over here!" yelled Fuji as he got up.

"Hn?" said Ryoma as he looked over to where he was being called.

He walked over and Fuji leaned down to give him a quick peck.

"Wha-what are you doing? We're out in the open!" hissed Ryoma.

"It's okay, we're couple aren't we?" asked Fuji smiling.

"...yeah..." said Ryoma as he looked away.

Fuji smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go," said Fuji as he tugged Ryoma along.

Ryoma followed willingly walking side by side next to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for not updating…I've been lazy to write, soooooo, that means...it is short, sorry!

Chapter 10: Square One with a little Love

_Italicized: _thoughts

Ryoma didn't remember how he had ended up at Fuji's house, but all he knows now is that he's in Fuji's room, lying on his bed, half naked while Fuji was in the bathroom getting the lube. Ryoma a blinked a few times, trying to remember how he had ended up in a position like this and how he had even ended up in Fuji's house, doing this kind of thing. He closed his eyes and a few quick flashes came to his head. _I was eating with Fuji-sempai at a café…hnnn…He said he would take me home, but I said I could go by myself. He took hold of my hand and dragged me to his house…and we ended up kissing, then he started to…touch…me…and…this happened…_Ryoma opened his eyes again and realized Fuji was on top of him smiling.

"Oh, I thought you were asleep…if you were, I think I wouldn't be satisfied," said Fuji as he leaned down and kissed Ryoma.

Ryoma smirked into the kiss and nudged his knee against Fuji's inner thigh, making him let out a soft moan. Ryoma flipped their position and quickly grabbed whatever rope like object around. He quickly tied Fuji's hands to the bed post and sat up. He let out a sigh and smirked at Fuji.

"Fuji-sempai, never be off your guard," said Ryoma and he leaned down and licked Fuji's nipple.

"You're pretty quick with your hands," said Fuji letting out a small moan.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Ryoma bit hard against his chest, leaving a mark behind, and then did the same to his shoulders, to his neck and then down to his lower abdomen, leaving more marks. Fuji started to hasten his breathing, letting out short breaths of air.

"Ryo-Ryoma…I didn't know you could be that **dirty**," said Fuji, letting out a small laugh, but hitch a bit as Ryoma took his length whole.

Ryoma let his tongue swerve around the tip then to the shaft, teasing Fuji. He moaned Ryoma's name long and softly. He smirked and pulled away. He leaned in towards Fuji's ear and licked his earlobe.

"This reminds me…" whispered Ryoma as he kissed Fuji's neck. "I remember now…"

Ryoma continued to kiss Fuji's neck, not letting him release himself.

"I was sleeping in class because I didn't get enough sleep last night…" mumbled Ryoma as he started to touch Fuji, gliding along his abdomen. "I was training for the upcoming tennis competition…and the next day at school I happen to fall asleep in class…I woke up to the sound of your voice…and the next thing I knew, you stole my first kiss…"

Ryoma smirked against Fuji's skin and got up off of him. He slid his clothes back on and sat by the edge of the bed, knowing fully well that Fuji hadn't release yet and was squirming for the need to. Fuji started to laugh understanding what Ryoma was up to now. He knew now that Ryoma had turned this to his advantage, though it was his advantage in the first place.

"…I got played," said Fuji smiling at Ryoma as he started to get up.

Fuji saw the smirk on Ryoma's face, but just smiled.

"Saa…maybe you did," said Ryoma smirking, knowing he had probably used the words Fuji would have used against him.

He gave a small quick kiss to Fuji's cheeks and left to the door.

"Ja matta ashita," said Ryoma as he left the room.

Fuji heard his front door close and he let out a small chuckle. _It isn't over yet Ryoma- chii…_Fuji smiled and slowly got one of his hands free. He took his free hand and untied the binding. He smiled to himself and released himself of the aching at his lower region, then laid back down against his bed. _Tomorrow…just wait, my little Ryoma-chan!_

The next day came and Fuji walked down the halls looking for Ryoma. He found Ryoma walking himself and he went up behind and grabbed him by the hands.

"Eh?! Fuji-sempai?" said Ryom as he was taken by shock.

He felt himself being dragged. He tried to pry himself away from Fuji, but Fuji's grasp was stronger than his. Fuji pulled him into an unused bathroom and forcefully pushed him into a stall. He locked the door and kissed Ryoma aggressively. Ryoma clutched onto Fuji's arms, his eyes closed together tightly. Fuji broke away and smirked at Ryoma.

"Today…right now, right here…I shall ravish you," whispered Fuji and he slowly unbuttoned Ryoma's uniform.

Ryoma's eyes widened and he tried to push Fuji away and said, "Can't you wait till after school or something!"

"You'll comply with after school? Okay, then I'll just leave you hanging," said Fuji, mumbling out his last sentence then letting his hand slide down Ryoma's pants.

Fuji touched Ryoma's member, making Ryoma moan his name gently and quietly. Ryoma closed his eyes and blushed. He let his arms wondered to Fuji's neck and wrapped his arms around them. He pressed his lips together to suppress moans, but he failed. His mouth opened slightly, letting out quick shirt breaths.

"Syusuke…" moaned Ryoma as Fuji started to stroke his member.

He tightened his grasp, and gasped, almost to his limit, but Fuji withdrew and smirked against his skin, then tenderly kissed him.

"I'll leave it at that," said Fuji, "My thank you for yesterday…"

Fuji stepped away from Ryoma and started to leave.

"I suggest you get rid of that before you get into class," said Fuji as he opened the door to the bathroom. "Oh yeah…the score is now…4 to 2…I'm leading by 2."

Fuji smiled and walked out leaving a much erected Ryoma behind. Ryoma let out a frustrated groan and then looked down at himself. _Think of something that'll make this go away…_ Ryoma cringed in disgust as he thought of their coach Ryuuzaki-sensei. He sighed in relief as he was no longer hard. He wash himself and grabbed his bag off from the ground and headed back to class. _4 to 2…I have to beat my revenge and beat him! Back to square one…_


	11. Chapter 11

Here it is! The update! Smile!

Chapter 11: Ryoma + Alcohol equals an Ecdysiast Ryoma?!

_Italicized: _thoughts

Ryoma hadn't seen Fuji the whole day although he tried his best to find him and get him back for that morning. He let out a sigh and leaned against the bench. He popped open a ponta drink and drank it all in a few gulps. He threw the can away and headed to the courts where everyone was gathering for an important message. He stood in the front as Oishi told them to quiet down.

"As you all know, you haven't seen Tezuka around," stated Oishi, "He has gone back to Germany to continue his recovery."

Everyone was disappointed and complained about not wanting him to go back, but Ryoma stayed silent. When tennis practice ended Ryoma stayed behind and continued to hit balls against the wall. Fuji had found him some times later as it was already getting dark. He slowly walked up behind Ryoma, enough space to let Ryoma persist his hits. He kept a smile on as Ryoma continued to hit without noticing him.

"Ryoma…" whispered Fuji after a few minutes in which Ryoma still hadn't notice him.

Ryoma didn't reply and carried on what he was doing. Fuji stopped smiling and frowned. He walked closer and grabbed Ryoma before he could hit the returning ball. The ball bounced past them and few times more before rolling and hitting the fence, making a noise. Somewhere in the distance, sawing could be heard. Ryoma stared at Fuji for a long time. After a few minutes he tugged his hand away.

"You're mad aren't you?" asked Fuji.

"…not really," said Ryoma turning away to look at the wall.

"You are."

"…"

"Ryoma…"

"He went back to Germany."

"So he could recover his arm. Is that so bad?"

"I wanted to beat him."

"How can he play a game with you with his arm that isn't fully recovered?"

"He could have at least…told us in person."

Fuji forcefully turned Ryoma around and embraced him tightly.

"Let's forget about this…Eiji is having a party at his house tonight for my birthday," said Fuji.

"Your birthday?" said Ryoma pushing away.

"Mm hmph."

Ryoma felt a bit bad that he didn't get Fuji anything for his birthday. He looked at the ground and nodded his head.

"…sure, said Ryoma.

Fuji smiled and held his hand.

"Ikimasho?" said Fuji.

Ryoma pulled his cap down a bit and nodded a yes. Fuji let Ryoma changed first before heading to Eiji's house. As they arrived, loud music could be heard through the door. Fuji rang the doorbell and waited a few minutes. Strident footsteps were heard running to the door. It opened and Eiji was standing there with no shirt on.

"You guys came on time! We were just playing stripper poker!" said Eiji dragging them both in and closing the door behind them.

They came into the living with all the tennis regulars nearly half naked. Oishi was blushing as all he had on was a shirt that covered his lower body, in which there was nothing under. Kaido still had his pants with no shirt. He was walking away, not wanting to play anymore. Inui only had on an underwear and a bottle of his special Inui drink next to him, which was for the first person who lost all their clothes. Momo still had on most of his clothes besides a missing sock on his left foot, indicating he was winning. Ryoma regretted coming now. Fuji just laughed and joined in, dragging Ryoma along.

It was a few hours later when Ryoma ran into the kitchen looking for something to drink. He had won the game, but his prize was the Inui drink. He took whatever he saw and drank it. _This drink tastes funny._ Ryoma set the can drink down and walked back to the living room where everyone was jumping around and singing. Inui had fallen asleep. Fuji looked over to Ryoma and motioned his hands to come to him. Ryoma walked over to him wobbly and stood before him.

"Hm? What's wrong Echizen, you're walking funny?" asked Momo as he notice the way Ryoma walked.

"Noth-hic-ing is wrong ,-hic-" said Ryoma in between hiccups.

He covered his mouth with his hands as he continued to hiccup. _Why am I hiccupping and why is everything so blurry? _Ryoma wobbled to Momo and touched his face.

"Your face is disoriented," said Ryoma as he started to giggle.

Momo stared at him and was shocked.

"Are you giggling?!" asked Momo.

"I don't know, I guess I am," said Ryoma as he continued to giggle.

He walked back to Fuji and sat on his lap.

"Syusuke…you're so pretty," giggled out Ryoma playing with his hair.

He stayed put on Fuji's lap, hugging him and still giggling. He rubbed their cheeks together and let out a small 'nya.' Fuji struggled with wanted to do him right then and there and at the same time not to since everyone was still around, yet they weren't paying any attention to them at all.

"Ryoma, why don't you get off of me and we can do this somewhere else," said Fuji with a hoarse voice.

Ryoma pulled away with a pout.

"Noooo…I want to stay on your lap a bit longer," said Ryoma as he hugged him again and giggled, hugging him more passionately.

"I don't think it's a good idea," replied Fuji smiling.

Ryoma switched position to where both his legs were spread and on the side of Fuji's legs. He rubbed their chest together, making Fuji let out a small moan. Ryoma smirked and got up. He got down on the floor on his legs and hands. He crawled forward towards Fuji and pecked him on the cheeks.

"You're so cute," said Ryoma getting up and onto the table, "So I'm going to do you a favor."

Ryoma stood on the small brown coffee table and started to dance erotically. He swayed his hips around, moving up and down and side to side. He looked down and Fuji and smirked again. He slowly took off his shirt and took the bottle of white wine that was on the table for a while and took a sip from it. He poured some down his body and then smeared it around with his fingers. He got on his knees and hands once more, but this time on the table. He smiled at Fuji and from the puddle of white wine on the table, he licked it up erotically nearly cleaning the table. He sat with his legs a bit spread and played around a bit letting small moans escape from his pink lips. He took his sticky fingers and put each one of them into his mouth at a time, leisurely licking them. Fuji sat watching him intently. He could feel his lower region heating up from the erotic moves Ryoma was doing. _He must be drunk…_Fuji smiled still watching Ryoma. Ryoma sat up again with his legs spread once more.

"It's getting to be hard for me with these pants on," said Ryoma teasingly, "Why don't you give me a hand…sempai."

Fuji moved forward and unzipped Ryoma's pants with his mouth. Ryoma smiled down at him and inched away from him after he was done. He shook his fingers at him and smirked. He took off his pants while moaning Fuji's name over and over. Fuji stared with awe. A smirk played across Ryoma's face the whole time even after he had taken off his under garments. Fuji was shock at his change of personality, but arouse at the sight of Ryoma's naked body. Ryoma continued to dance for him and touch himself. Fuji bit his lips until it bled. He stood up and grabbed Ryoma by the arms, pulling him roughly to the ground. Ryoma's eyes widened as Fuji dragged him into the kitchen, kissing him at the same time. Fuji pushed him onto the ground and ravished him. Ryoma panted fast, watching as Fuji stripped from his own clothes and got on top of him. He stroked Ryoma's length as he kissed him all over the place. Nothing was left untouched on Ryoma's body. Ryoma grabbed a hold of Fuji's arms as Fuji started to thrust inside him. His body stared to move with Fuji's as one.

"Sem..pai, ah! Syusuke!" moaned Ryoma as he released.

Fuji fell on top of Ryoma, already exhausted.

"Eh, you're done already," whined Ryoma.

Fuji chuckled and smiled at Ryoma slyly.

"Who said I was done? I'm only getting started," whispered Fuji as he leaned down and kissed Ryoma, "All right, none stop till morning!"

Fuji smiled evilly and all was heard was the noisy singing of the other regulars and the loud moans of Fuji and Ryoma that over powered it all, not caring whether the neighbors heard it or not.

By 7 am Fuji fell forward on to of Ryoma, panting and sweaty. He mustered all his last bits of strength and pulled out of Ryoma as slowly as he could so he wouldn't wake the young boy up, who had fallen asleep after his 48th release. Fuji had only orgasm 24 times. There was a big mess on the floor, but Fuji decided to not clean it up and fell asleep right next to Ryoma, tired from the nights work. By 10 am Ryoma woke up groggily. He flinched at the pain that came rushing to his head. _Why does my head hurt so much? _Ryoma held onto his head and looked around the place. _This isn't my house…where am I?_ Ryoma tried to sit up, but the pain was too much. He laid back down and stared at the ceiling for a while. He sight became focused after a few minutes. He sat up again, though he became a bit dizzy. He looked around the place noticing it was a kitchen he was in. _Why am I in a kitchen?_ Ryoma looked besides him and noticed Fuji and that he was naked. He looked down at himself and realized he was naked too. _What…happened last night? _Ryoma tried to get up, but slipped on something wet. He looked on the ground and notice some wet blotches everywhere. _Eh?!_ His eyes widened and he looked down at his body which was covered in his own semen and probably missed with someone else's. He froze in thought. _Last night there was a birthday party for Fuji-sempai. Then we played strip poker and I won and I had to drink one of Inui-sempai's drink and..and I came in here and drank something that tasted…funny…_ He came to realize that he had drunk alcohol instead of soda. He was in shock that he didn't notice the door of the kitchen swung open. He looked up after hearing the loud voice and slam of the door. He saw almost all the regulars standing there besides Inui and Kaido. They stared at him and Fuji in shock. Ryoma search all over his head to find an excuse, but nothing came up.

"I…I didn't know you and Fuji were in that kind of relationship," said Oishi turning away with a blush.

Momo let out small bits of laugh and turned away still laughing, but he stopped after a while.

"Masaka!" said Momo just staring at them.

Eiji tilted his head and had a confused look on his face and said, "Oishi why are you blushing and shocked? You and I do this almost every night!"

Ryoma stared right back at them but more at Eiji for what he had said. Everything was going crazy and all over the place and Ryoma couldn't handle everything, especially with a big hang over. Fuji stirred awake and notice everyone around too and he smiled.

"Yare yare, I guess that means we have a lot to explain," said Fuji turning to Ryoma but he had already fainted on the ground, "a big explanation..."


	12. Chapter 12

Late update…but still updated! Uhh…more lemon? Yes…this chapter has more lemon

Chapter 12: The Big Explanation(s)

_Italicized: _thoughts

It was an awkward silence in the room. Everyone was sitting and staring at Fuji and Ryoma, even Kaido and Inui when they had heard of the situation of Fuji and Ryoma was in. They all continued to stare, making Ryoma fidget a lot. He was probably fine with people watching him play tennis, but this was different…it had to with his sexual…personal life.

"So…you say there were…ants crawling on you guys…and so you two just happened to take off each other's clothes and tried to wash the ants off, which explains the wet blotches on the ground and then you two just happened to fall asleep on the ground" asked Oishi eyeing them both.

"Well, yes…it was a lot of hard work. They must have been attracted to Ryoma since he was buzzed and had some sweet smell on him," said Fuji smiling.

Ryoma didn't dare look at them. _Like they'll believe such a thi-_ Ryoma was pulled out of his thought when Eiji and Momo spoke.

"Ah! That really make sense!" they both said.

Ryoma stared at Eiji and Momo in disbelief. _They…believed that?!!_ Ryoma blinked and then looked over to Oishi.

"So you and Eiji are together?" asked Fuji.

"Ah…well…yes…" mumbled out Oishi while blushing.

"For how long?"

"Um…a while now…"

"Hmmm…"

"Ye-yeah…wait a minute! This isn't about us, this is about you two!" said Oishi getting back onto topic.

Ryoma pulled his cap over his face and looked at the ground. _That was so close…_ He sighed and knew this would be a very long time before it ends. It went on for hours from morning till afternoon, but eventually they all got side tracked and the subject moved onto Oishi and Eiji. Ryoma sighed and grabbed his school bag and started to head home, but Fuji stopped him.

"Ryoma-chan, we'll have to tell them about us soon. There's nothing wrong with it, Eiji and Oishi didn't mind telling about themselves," said Fuji smiling.

Ryoma tilted his head and stared at Fuji for a long time.

"No," said Ryoma and started walking again.

Fuji chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ryoma's neck.

"Ne Ryoma…want to have some more fun?" asked Fuji seductively.

Ryoma smirked and turned around to face Fuji and kissed him on the mouth and then backed away.

"Oh yeah, the score is 3 to 4…I'm catching up," said Ryoma smirking.

Fuji frowned, confused at the points. Ryoma chuckled and pulled on Fuji for a quick kiss.

"You can't just get enough of me…I seduced you good last night," whispered Ryoma into Fuji's ear and then he walked off smirking.

Fuji blinked a few times and chuckled to himself. _So he took this as an advantage…just wait my little Ryoma-chii. I'll have a come back soon…_

School was out, and it was summer break now. The whole tennis team decided to go to Kyoto to relax from tennis. Ryoma was staring out of the window, happy that Fuji wasn't his room mate for the week and luckily it was Momo. He sighed and looked back to find Fuji sleeping. He turned back around and sat in silence while everyone sang. They all decided that everyone will do their own things and then at night time they will go to their hot spring resort and have some fun there. The day seemed to have gone by fast and Ryoma found himself already at the hot spring, the place where they were going to stay also. He walked in and found that no one was there yet. He decided to go into the hot springs, so he walked over to the changing room and slid his clothes off. He took a towel with him and then entered the hot springs. He stepped into the hot water and relaxed, leaning his back against a rock. He heard some splashed from somewhere and was about to get up to see, but a hand pulled him back down. He felt soft lips press against his neck, and slender fingers run along his abdomen and then to his lower region. Ryoma's eyes widened and he tried to pull away, but the voice made him stay still.

"Ryoma-chan," whispered Fuji, "I guess I get to have my little revenge for what happened at Eiji's house."

Fuji smiled against Ryoma's neck, gently nipping at it. His slender fingers pinched Ryoma's nipple, making him gasp. Ryoma bit his bottom lip to prevent any moan that would escape from his mouth. He knew what Fuji was up to. Fuji had wanted him to moan loudly, maybe enough to let others hear, since the steam of the water would be hiding them. Ryoma felt Fuji push him towards the side of the hot spring. Ryoma's back was facing him, and he knew that this was going to be a hard task. Ryoma felt Fuji rub his erection against his entrance. His eyes widened and he clasped his hands over his mouth to stop himself from moaning with pleasure. He felt Fuji go inside of him, making him let out soft, low whimpers. Fuji moved slowly at first, taking hold of Ryoma's hardened member and stroking it. He eventually started to move faster, pacing the strokes at the same the same. He tenderly kissed Ryoma's back and caressed Ryoma's nipples with his other free hand. He thrust faster, making Ryoma's body move with him. Ryoma tried to grip onto something, but there was nothing to grip around him. Fuji pulled out of Ryoma and turned him around and smiled at him. He plunged back inside Ryoma forcefully, making Ryoma gasp. His fasten his thrusts, and nipped at Ryoma's neck and shoulders. Ryoma wrapped his arms around Fuji, keeping his mouth shut tight. He clenched his fingers onto Fuji's shoulders as he was about to reach his limit.

"Ryoma...call my name," whispered Fuji seductively into his ears.

Ryoma's eyes widened, knowing he was being lured into the Fuji's trap. He gulped and let out a pant. Fuji whispered once more, and Ryoma knew he had fallen into the pit. He opened his mouth and a low moan came out, but after a while, Ryoma was moaning loudly with every thrust Fuji made.

"Syu…Syusuke!" moaned Ryoma loudly.

He arched his backward, and came. It wasn't too long before Fuji had climaxed too. Ryoma leaned in towards Fuji, and rested his head on his shoulders. Fuji wrapped his arms around him, both exhausted. The sound of the footsteps brought them back into reality. Fuji pulled out of Ryoma quickly and they broke apart. They looked up and saw the other regulars.

"You guys are here already?" asked Oishi.

"Yes," replied Fuji smiling.

"…Did something happen?"

"Hmm…not really, just…saw a roach and we came in quickly to get away."

Oishi arched an eyebrow, but accepted the excuse. Everyone jumped in, but Ryoma and Fuji got out. They excused themselves and left the hot springs with robes on. Fuji smiled and looked down to Ryoma. When no one was in site, Fuji leaned down and kissed Ryoma on the lips.

"That was fun. We should do that again," said Fuji and then he walked away to his room.

Ryoma sighed and walked to his room, which he shared with Momo. He sat down on his futon, tired and sleepy. He flopped down and shut his eyes, letting slumber take over. _I just lost on that game…3 to 5… I have a lot to catch up on…_


	13. Chapter 13

Wooow, haha, I have not updated this story in sooo long. Sorry for the long wait, I will try to keep myself at a pace, but really, it depends on my mood. -.- But! I do hope that each and every one of you continues to read my story. Oh, warning, there will be yaoi lemon…-.- It's not my intention to fill every chapter with lemon, it just happens…anyways, the story deals with lots of that so if you're looking for just fluffy stuff…there won't be much in here. Now…please enjoy!

Chapter 13: Sweet Dreams

_Italicized: _thoughts

Ryoma tossed and turned in his sleep, making a mess of the futon and blankets. He finally sat up, his breathing irregular. The room was dark, but Ryoma couldn't help but feel there was someone in there with him, even though there shouldn't be anyone since the rest of the tennis members spend the night in Oishi's room. Ryoma stood up wobbly and stretched up his arms. He reached for the small string that hung over his head so he could turn on the light, but then as his eyes adjusted to the darkness something caught his eyes. He stopped momentarily as a small shiver ran up his spine. The rustle of the blankets made him freeze from moving anymore than he already was. Then something wrapped around his waist.

"What are you doing up?" asked a fairly familiar husky voice.

Ryoma sighed and somehow the entire tense atmosphere disappeared in an instant. He dropped his hand to the side and relaxed himself.

"Fuji-sempai, I should have known," muttered Ryoma.

Fuji laughed quietly and embraced Ryoma tighter.

"Who did you think I was?" asked Fuji.

"A monster," replied Ryoma bluntly.

"I didn't know you still believe in such things Ryoma-chan."

"I don't."

Fuji chuckled and pulled Ryoma down to sit in front of him. The room was still dark, but Ryoma could see the outline of Fuji's body.

"It's dark…" he uttered ever so softly.

"It's supposed to be, it is still nightfall," said Fuji with smile.

"Hnn…and why are you in my room?"

"I can't visit my little Ryoma-kun?"

"Che…"

"How mean…"

"I know."

Fuji laughed gently, his grip still around Ryoma's thin waist. He leaned his head and pressed it against Ryoma's forehead. Ryoma blushed faintly and was glad that the room was dark since Fuji won't be able to see his crimson stained face.

"What kind of monster are you afraid of?" asked Fuji in a whisper.

"I'm not afraid of any…I don't even believe in them," replied Ryoma.

"Oh?"

"…Maybe one…"

"Hm, which?"

"You."

"Eh? You're scared of me?"

"No, I believe you're a monster."

"Ahh, Ryoma-chii is being mean to me."

"Hn…"

"Then…shall I be the akuma (1) while you are the tenshi (2)?

Ryoma laughed slightly at his words.

"That's cheesy," said Ryoma with amusement.

"You think so? I like that line," said Fuji chuckling.

Ryoma rolled his eyes and smiled. The room was starting to feel a bit stuffy and it was getting harder for Ryoma to breathe.

"Ne, I want to open the window," muttered Ryoma in a hoarse tone.

Fuji nodded and let go of Ryoma so he could walk to the window. Ryoma stood and brought his hands out so it could guide his way to the window. He found the window by the wall and opened it. A cool breeze blew in and the moonlight lit up the room. Fuji scooted towards Ryoma, who sat by the window staring outside, and wrapped his arms back around his waist from Ryoma's back and since he didn't get any protest form Ryoma, he tightened his grip and leaned in close to Ryoma's back so their body was touching. Fuji's gaze trailed down Ryoma's pale neck to his back spine. He couldn't resist taking a nip at it. He leaned his head down and kissed the nape of Ryoma's neck. Ryoma let out a soft mewl to Fuji's tender kisses that now trailed down to his back spine.

"Fu-Fuji-sempai…" mewled Ryoma as Fuji kissed and licked his spine.

"Hmm? Didn't I tell you to call me something else?" he asked.

Ryoma's hands clenched onto the window sill and bit his lips. He moaned softly and gently.

"Syu..suke…" he mumbled out through soft mewling.

Fuji smiled and pulled back. Ryoma whimpered at the sudden stop of pleasure. He turned around to face Fuji who smiled softly but sadly. Ryoma tilted his head, wondering what was wrong, but he dare not ask, thinking it might make Fuji think he was worried about him, even though he slightly was.

"I never meant for this…" said Fuji so softly that Ryoma couldn't make out the words.

"Hnn?" replied Ryoma.

"Nothing, tonight Ryoma…I'm going to make sweet love to you."

"What? Don't you always make love to me? You sadistic sex fiend."

"Ahaha, I mean…really sweet."

Ryoma arched an eyebrow, confused at the words of Fuji. Fuji opened his eyes, revealing his beautiful azure colored eyes. It enchanted Ryoma every time he saw them. He looked away, trying to break free from the trance, but Fuji grabbed him by the chin and pulled him into a passionate kiss. His tongue tangled with Ryoma's own and then ran along the roof of Ryoma's mouth. Fuji changed angle every few second or so and with every changing angle, the kiss became more intense. Ryoma's knees felt weak after the long heated kiss. They parted, catching their breath. It felt like sex all in just one kiss to Ryoma. Fuji leaned back in and consumed the little prodigy's soft lips once more, biting it and bruising his bottom lips. He released the small prodigy again, sucking one last time on his upper lips. Ryoma was weakened by pleasure to protest against Fuji who was now stripping him of his clothes. Fuji's hand ran down the back of Ryoma's neck to his back spine, sparking a fire within Ryoma. He moaned softly at Fuji's caressing touches. Fuji lifted Ryoma so he was now sitting on his lap. Ryoma wrapped his arms around Fuji's neck and buried his face into Fuji's hair. He could smell the aroma of Fuji's hair and he remembered how Fuji had stolen his first kiss. He reminisced briefly over the past when Fuji had made him his. Since when, he had wondered, how much he had craved for his sempai's touches, how much had he craved for his tensai to love him whole like he is now…?

"Ah…" A shiver ran through Ryoma's body from excitement.

Fuji slipped his finger pass Ryoma's under garment and slid his slender finger into the opening of Ryoma's body, earning a blissful moan. He began massaging the inside of Ryoma while adding another finger. Ryoma gritted his teeth together, trying to suppress his moaning. He hissed from the shock of pleasure coursing through him.

"Ryoma…my little prodigy…" muttered Fuji in a hoarse voice, "I want this…not because of our little sex game…I want all of you, your body and soul. Be mine and trust your body to me."

Ryoma could only hear Fuji muttering incoherent words; he was too fixated by the feel of Fuji's finger in him. He gasped as Fuji's finger touched a sensitive spot inside him.

"Syu…suke…" Ryoma whimpered and instinctively pulled back from the rising passion inside of him.

Fuji removed his fingers, making Ryoma whimpered in dissatisfaction. Fuji lifted Ryoma up by his hip so he could remove his pants. His manhood was erect with spilling nectar. He pulled Ryoma back down, letting his excited member break through Ryoma's entrance. Ryoma hissed with pain, but it wasn't as hurtful as when they had first done this and Fuji was being gentle.

"Ngh…Ryoma…I need you to move," Fuji uttered out in between irregular panting.

Ryoma sat still for a mere few seconds before moving. He slowly moved up and then back down. The movements were slow and rhythmic, making Fuji hiss in satisfaction. Ryoma's slow rhythm took a turn in pace and hastened himself, slamming himself into Fuji's hardened member. With every thrust, he moaned out Fuji's name, coming closer to his climax. Fuji pushed Ryoma down forcefully onto the cold wooden ground and thrust into him with force.

"To…gether…let's come together," whispered Fuji in a loving tone.

Ryoma nodded and after a few more thrusts, they both finally came. Fuji fell on top of Ryoma, his breathing slowing down. Fuji pulled out of Ryoma and gently kissed him on the lips.

"I'm…tired," whispered Ryoma exhaustedly.

"Then go to sleep. I'll watch over you," replied Fuji as he caressed Ryoma's cheeks.

Ryoma trusted Fuji's words and closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber. Fuji carried Ryoma bridal style and laid him back down on the futon. _I wonder when I started to fall for you…this game that was meant as a revenge probably is no longer a game of revenge…_Fuji smiled at a sleeping Ryoma and laid down next to him, feeling tired too.

"Sweet dreams my little prodigy," he whispered and kissed Ryoma on the forehead before falling asleep himself.

**Author**: Ahhh! I feel like half the chapter was only on them doing it…maybe more than half -.- Ehhh…um, but yeah, the next chapter will be better? Maybe…v.v I feel weird now, haha, anyways here's a translation:

(1) Demon

(2) Angel

Please bear with me while it may take a while for me to update the next chapter, but even so, I thank those who are patient and still stay loyal to this story even though it takes a looong time to update. Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

It HAS been a while hasn't it. Haha, I nearly forgot what this story was about! O.o!! But I think I got the gist of it now, haha. XD Anyways, onto the next chapter and please enjoy…

Chapter 14: Misunderstood

_Italicized:_ thoughts

_**Italicized bold**_: Other phone line

The sound of chirping birds stirred the tensai awake. He groaned and turned around to the other side, letting his arm flop over only to find it empty. He opened his eyes and saw no one besides him. He sat up and looked around the room that was now lit up by the rising sun. He got up and stretched, still naked of course. _Such a nice day…To bad we're leaving today…_He picked up his yutaka that was lying on the floor and slipped it on. Fuji was about to the leave the room when he realized he should probably clean the futon before leaving. He pondered on it for a while before deciding he should, so he turned back and began to clean it.

After he finished cleaning the futon, he left Ryoma's room and tended to himself in the bathroom. He came out of the steamy bathroom and saw that the Seigaku team was rushing around the inn.

"Ah, Fuji, you're awake. Hurry up and get your things. We have to get going. Everyone woke up late and our bus is coming in ten minutes," said Oishi.

"Oh, ok then," he replied, smiling as usual.

He turned the opposite way Oishi was going and entered his original room he was suppose to stay in. He packed his things quickly and swung the bag over his shoulder. He left the inn and found that everyone was already waiting outside. He noticed Ryoma standing between the team, dazing off. He chuckled slightly to himself, remembering the night before. _I have to tell him…I can't keep this a secret forever_. He noticed Oishi waving to him to hurry it up. He walked over to the group and the bus arrived right when he caught up to them. They entered, chattering among themselves. Fuji found himself a seat right next to his little prodigy. Ryoma merely looked away. Fuji could see a slight blush on Ryoma's face. He chuckled at the cuteness of it. Ryoma scowled slightly at him and then looked away, leaning his face on the palm of his hand as he stared out the window. The trip back felt somewhat fast and Fuji was sad that they're trip was over. _And it was getting fun._

Everyone got out of the bus and stretched. Fuji caught hold of Ryoma's arm and motioned him over to where no one could hear them. Ryoma decided to follow, but felt a bit uneasy. When they were far enough from the team, Fuji smiled and gave a small peck to Ryoma's lips. Ryoma jumped and looked behind him to see if anyone saw.

"Hahaha, don't worry. I made sure no one saw," said Fuji teasingly.

"Tch," replied Ryoma.

"Ne Ryoma…Do you love me?"

"…Eh?"

"Do you love me?"

"…I don't know."

"Ryoma-chan…I think we should end this façade."

"What?"

Ryoma was shocked at Fuji's words. He always knew that Fuji and he were just playing a game of revenge, but somehow he thought that those other words that Fuji sweetly whispered into his ears so long ago were something he could trust, that deep down inside Fuji truly did love him and that this little game was just something to get them closer.

"End it and let's get-" Fuji was interrupted by Ryoma's harsh words.

"You want us to end our relationship?" asked Ryoma, his voice trembling slightly.

"No, not that, I mean-"

"Tch, so from the beginning you never took any of this seriously?"

"That's not what I mean."

"Then **what** **do** you mean? That everything you said about me becoming your boyfriend was a lie? That you took advantage of me while I was starting to give myself to you? That everything we did **together** was a game to you?"

Ryoma's voice had somehow begun to crack, but he kept his face straight. He frowned and pulled his cap lower to hide his face. Fuji reached out to touch Ryoma, but Ryoma pulled away.

"Don't touch me…" he muttered.

"Ryoma, I-" Fuji was cut off again.

"It's okay. Of course everything was just a game. I knew it wouldn't last long. You win, I lose. I guess the sleeping lion woke up during those times."

Ryoma turned around and left Fuji in shock. He watched Ryoma walk away and before he knew it, Ryoma was gone and so was the team. _Maybe I should have gone after him? But he wouldn't listen to me anyway…But it couldn't have hurt to go after him!_ Fuji scowled in frustration and took out his phone. He started walking home as he dialed in a number. The phone on the other line began to ring. A hoarse voice answered Fuji's call.

"_**Hello?"**_ answered the person.

"Tezuka?" asked Fuji, "Are you busy right now?"

"_**Do you have any idea what time it is right now where I am?"**_

"Oh…I need your help!"

"…_**Okay…What?**_"

"I told Ryoma that I wanted to end our revenge game, but I guess I worded it wrong and now Ryoma thinks I want to end our whole relationship, what am I suppose to do?"

"_**I thought you ended that when I left for Germany, Fuji…"**_

"You know me Tezuka! It was such a fun tease to play around with Ryoma like that! I just didn't think I would get this serious about him…"

"_**Well, that's your fault…"**_

"That's not helping."

"_**Well, I don't know. What do you want to do? Go apologize and try to explain?"**_

"He won't listen to me."

"…_**I don't-"**_

Fuji waited as he heard some muffling sounds from the background and then a very familiar voice. His eye twitched slightly and nearly dropped his cell phone.

"Was that Atobe I heard?" asked Fuji curiously.

"_**NO. Call me back later."**_

"Wha- wait!"

Tezuka's phone clicked and the line went silent. Fuji scowled slightly and opened the front door to his house roughly. He went into his room and dropped the bag onto the floor and flopped onto his bed. He was utterly lost on what to do. Ryoma had misunderstood what he was trying to say and now he won't even listen to him. He really didn't know what to do now.


	15. Chapter 15

Wow...It's been ages since I last updated. Ahh, well, I guess I should now huh? I read over the whole fanfic and I just realized how much typos I had! Sheesh, got to do better next time, haha. Oh, there may be a bit of OOC and yeah, I know, so maybe Ryoma's cousin Nanako and he are not close, but, she seemed to be the only girl I could use at the moment, haha. Anyways, here's the update! Been waiting long? I will also include a bonus story after...

Chapter 15: The Tensai Past

_Italicized:_ thoughts

**Bold:** past

The sky was dark and cloudy. Raindrops pattered against the glass window, lulling Ryoma's emotions. He was lying in bed, moping about what happened at the trip. _Ugh, I'm such a kid. I didn't even listen to everything that Fuji-sempai was going to say. I just heard him say "end" and assumed the bad ending. Maybe I should call him and apologize and listen? But I don't want to look stupid either. _Ryoma groaned in frustration and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into the white fluffy pillow. There was a knock on his door, but he didn't answer.

"Ryoma-kun? Are you okay?" called out Nanako, "You're not sick are you?"

Ryoma gave a grunt in response to her. He didn't feel like getting up or moving. He just wanted to lie in bed and sleep his days away, but he knew that couldn't happen, he still had summer homework to do and he didn't even start yet. He was too busy moping about his relationship with Fuji to even bother with it. _I'm such an idiot. Letting this get to me..._

"Ryoma-kun...I'm coming in okay?" she asked as she opened his door, "How are you feeling?"

Nanako walked over to him and sat on the side of his bed. Ryoma turned his head so that it was facing her. She placed one of her hand over his forehead and the other on hers.

"Looks like you don't have a fever. Raining on a summer day, it's weird, but you shouldn't let the weather get you down," she said gently, cooing over him like a mother hen.

"It's not that..." mumbled Ryoma, almost incoherently.

"Hm? Then what's the problem? I'll listen."

"...You'll laugh..."

"I promise I won't. Although, this is the first time I've seen you like this."

"Hnn...So, there's this person...Let's say, we're **really** good friends, but then he said something like...Ending our friendship, but I didn't listen to all of it, I just heard the part he said we should end our friendship. I said some cruel things and ran away without giving him a chance to explain...I don't know what to do anymore."

"Wow...Well, personally I would go back to my friend and apologize for not listening to everything and then ask for a full out explanation. It's bad to leave things on bad terms because if you leave it like that then both of you will only start to drift apart. You don't want that do you?"

"No..."

"Okay, then you should go visit him and tell him. It's still raining, so let's wait till it stops."

"Can't I just...call?"

"Calling is not as effective as talking to the person face to face."

"Hmm...Fine."

"Alright, now, let's go eat."

Ryoma nodded and sat up, following after his older cousin. He sat down in the chair and began to eat. _I guess I'll go visit after I eat. The sooner the better..._He sighed inaudibly at the thought. _I hope things haven't gotten bad...It's already been a week since I last talked to Fuji-sempai. He kept calling, but I didn't answer and when he came to visit I always made sure I was gone. I hope he's not mad..._He shook his head, pushing aside the thoughts. He didn't need to think about that, all he needed to think about now was trying to find the words to apologize to Fuji. After he finished eating, he went back into his room, changing into a warmer set of clothes. He walked back out and looked out of the window. The rain was coming to a stop. Nanako noticed him looking out the window and chuckled. She strolled over to where he was standing and handed him an umbrella.

"You should get going," she said.

"Thanks," he muttered and grabbed the umbrella, bowing to her as he left.

He walked down the empty sidewalk, looking up at the darken sky. His heart was beating fast from anxiousness. He tried to calm down, but it didn't work as much as he wanted to. Every time he thought of a good outcome, another bad thought would enter his mind. _I must be a pessimist..._Before he knew it was standing in front of Fuji's house. Ryoma gulped and once more tried to calm himself. He stuck out his finger and rang the doorbell. A few seconds passed, then it became minutes, to nearly ten minutes. Ryoma was about leave, feeling a bit sad, but then he heard footsteps coming towards the door. He turned around just as the door swung open. Ryoma stared at Fuji's disheveled appearance. Fuji's face was flushed and his hair was still messy.

"Um, I'll come back later," muttered Ryoma as he turned around to leave, but he felt Fuji's hand's wrap around his arm, preventing him to leave.

"Wait, don't go...Stay," said Fuji hoarsely.

Ryoma was tense the whole time, but after hearing Fuji's voice, he relaxed and entered into the house, his arm still being held by Fuji. Fuji led him to his room and offered him if he wanted anything to drink, but Ryoma shook his head. Fuji flopped back onto his bed, his breathing a bit off.

"You're sick, I shouldn't bother you," said Ryoma as he sat in a chair.

"It's okay. I was going to visit you, but then I got sick. I guess I must be a fool, haha, getting sick in the summer. My sister is out buying medicine for me," mumbled Fuji.

"Oh..."

An awkward silence fell over them. Ryoma fidgeted under the intense silence. His gaze would flicker over to Fuji who laid very still in bed and then back to his hand.

"Umm, so...I came here to...apologize," muttered Ryoma.

"What?" asked Fuji as he turned his head to look at Ryoma, "Sorry, I couldn't hear you that well."

Ryoma stared at him and then sighed. He got up and looked at the door.

"Where's your bathroom?" asked Ryoma.

"Straight to your left," replied Fuji weakly.

Ryoa left him and went to the bathroom. He found a bucket and a wash cloth. Filling the bucket with cold water he dipped the wash cloth into it before returning back into Fuji's room. He set the bucket next to Fuji's bed and then opened the blinds, letting in some light, even though it was still dark outside. Fuji watched every movement of his, puzzled at what Ryoma was doing. Ryoma returned to his side and grabbed the wash cloth from inside the water and squeezed out the water. He placed it over Fuji's forehead gently and fixed Fuji's blankets so that Fuji was under the blankets. Fuji stared at him in awe and then giggled.

"What?" asked Ryoma, a bit embarrassed.

"Nothing...It's just, I wouldn't imagine you doing this for me. After what I said to you on the trip, I didn't think you would talk to me anymore. I mean, I tried to call and I tried to visit, but you never answered to my calls. You avoided me for a week. I thought everything was over between us and I couldn't bear the thought of you leaving me...I wanted to apologize to you..." said Fuji, smiling sadly.

Ryoma shook his head and placed his hand on Fuji's cheek. He leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

"You'll get sick," muttered Fuji as they pulled apart.

"It's okay..." said Ryoma, "I wanted to apologize too. I didn't give you a chance to explain everything, so I might have misunderstood..."

"Hahaha, wow. You're giving me a chance?"

"Yes, did you not want one?"

"No, no, I mean, I do want one."

"So?"

"Hmm...How would I explain this? I wanted us to stop this little game of ours. You know, all that revenge whatever thing. I wanted us to take this relationship to the next level, where we would...be like a real couple..."

"I've always thought that..."

"What?"

"I've always thought we were serious..."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. You asked me before didn't you? If I wanted to be your boyfriend..."

"But you never answered me, except during that time when we went out in a date, but I never thought you were serious then because I thought you were just flustered by my kiss."

"Well, shouldn't you have known anyway? You were the only person I...was with and slept with..."

"...I'm such an idiot."

Fuji smiled and pulled Ryoma down for another kiss. He ran his tongue along Ryoma's bottom lip, making him gasp in pleasure. Taking this to his advantage, he thrust his tongue into Ryoma's mouth, running it over the top of Ryoma's mouth till their tongues met. It sent electricity through their body with pleasure. Fuji couldn't take it any longer and pulled Ryoma farther down so that he was lying on top of him. This way, he could also deepen their passionate kiss. He knew they were running out of breath, but he didn't want to pull away. He was deprived of Ryoma's touch for a week and finally being able to touch him again made him want Ryoma more. He ran his fingers through Ryoma's greenish black hair, feeling the softness of it and then he ran them down Ryoma's back, the touch of every muscles rippling mesmerized his thoughts. He groaned out in pleasure as Ryoma grind their hips together. He pulled away from their fiery kiss, looking at a very flustered Ryoma.

"It's been ages since I last kissed you," he said huskily.

"It's only been a week," said Ryoma.

"A week is long."

Fuji smiled and kissed Ryoma again, this time sweetly and tenderly. He pulled back and slumped against the bed. Ryoma was still lying on top of him. He watched as Fuji sighed with contempt and blinked a few times. _That's it? He's not continuing?_ Ryoma sat up, brushing their erect groins together. Fuji hissed with pleasure and opened one eye to look at Ryoma.

"You should probably get off of me or I'll really ravish you," mumbled Fuji.

"When you're this sick? I doubt you can do much to me," replied Ryoma with a smirk.

"Hey…"

Fuji tried to get up, but he felt to weak and flopped back down onto the bed. He chuckled and ran his fingers through Ryoma's locks of hair.

"I guess I can't get up then…But really, you should get off of me. You're making me crazy sitting on top of me like that," he said, "Anyways, you're probably going to get sick now."

"That's fine," mumbled Ryoma as he leaned in to Fuji, grinding their erection together.

Fuji winced and grabbed Ryoma by the shoulder. He tried to pry Ryoma away, but his strength ran out on him. _If only I wasn't sick, I would have my way with him right now…But damn, I just had to get sick. _He looked up at Ryoma and noticed the lust in his eyes.

"Err, Ryo…ma?" muttered out Fuji.

"Hm?" whispered Ryoma as he moved his body again, making Fuji moan once more, "You like this don't you?"

"You're being very naughty…"

"Yeah? Guess who taught me?"

"Now you're blaming me?"

"Hmm…maybe…Since you're sick, I guess I'll do the work."

Fuji's eyes widened as Ryoma began to peel his pajama pants away. He tried to stop him, but it was useless. Ryoma merely smirked at him as he brought Fuji's member into his mouth. Fuji hissed as Ryoma ran his tongue over the tip of it and then the shaft. Fuji grasped Ryoma's hair, moaning slightly. _When did…he learn to do this?! _Fuji's head rolled back with pleasure.

"Ryo-ah! When did…learn…ngh," moaned Fuji.

"Shut up and enjoy," stated Ryoma as he slipped his own pants and boxers away, revealing a needy erection himself.

He sat on his knees, licking his own fingers. Ryoma began preparing himself, slipping his fingers into his entrance. He winced in pain, but soon enough he was moaning as he thrust his fingers deeper into himself. He stretched himself out all the while Fuji watched, tormented by Ryoma's action. This was only turning him on more as Ryoma writhed in pleasure, moaning out Fuji's name softly. It was over when Ryoma pulled out his fingers and stared down at a blushing Fuji. He smiled seductively and then grabbed Fuji's erect member. He slowly slipped the length into himself, letting out a soft mewl as it went in all the way.

"Ungh, Ryoma…" whispered Fuji as Ryoma let out a shaky sigh.

Ryoma sat still, trying to adjust himself. It was his first time doing this, but he wanted Fuji to feel good. He placed his hands onto Fuji's chest, his body leaning slightly forward. His lips were parted, letting out light gasps as he felt Fuji's erection throb within him. It felt good, too good that he couldn't move. Ryoma was panting hard, trying to suppress himself from releasing. Shaking his head, his hands folded into a fist.

"Ryoma?" muttered Fuji as he grabbed him on the sides, "It's okay…Don't think about the pain…"

"Nn…No, it's not that…" said Ryoma, his voice was hoarse, "It…It feels good…Really good. Ugh, I'll move in a bit…"

Saying the last part in a whisper, Ryoma began moving his body, thrusting Fuji's erection in and out of him. He moaned as he rolled his hip, hitting that sweet spot inside of himself. His breathing hitch as he moved faster and thrusting down harder, grinding their body together. Ryoma arched back and moaned loudly, his eyes closed with pleasure. Fuji gripped tighter onto Ryoma's side as he watched him writhe in ecstasy. Ryoma's movement quickened even more as he tried to feel all of Fuji. He wanted to keep this etched into his body, that he belonged to Fuji and no one else.

"Shu…Shusuke!" moaned Ryoma as he gave his final thrust.

He came all over Fuji and himself. Ryoma tried to catch his breath, exhausted from it all. He fell forward, letting his body fall on top of Fuji's.

"Did you feel good?" asked Fuji, smiling down at him.

"Mm," muttered Ryoma as he nodded his head, unable to answer.

Fuji kissed his forehead and then pushed Ryoma so that he was lying below him and he on top. Ryoma looked up at Fuji tiredly and finally realized that he had come, but Fuji had not. Fuji smiled down at him apologetically.

"Thanks to you, I think I just gained some of my energy back and seeing that I'm not done…I'm going to continue…" he said softly into Ryoma's ear, "If that's okay with you."

Ryoma nodded in reply, making Fuji smile. Fuji kissed Ryoma gently, thrusting slowly at first. He felt Ryoma's member come to life again and smiled wickedly. He touched it lightly, feeling it twitch and then wrapped his hands around it as he began to thrust faster into Ryoma. He loved it when Ryoma moaned out and called his name repeatedly and he especially loved it when Ryoma begged for more. Fuji thrust harder and harder, his passion becoming uncontrollably even to himself. He squeezed Ryoma's member, making him squirm.

"Ryo...ma…Together, we should come together," panted Fuji as he continued to thrust into Ryoma.

Ryoma smiled weakly and nodded. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Fuji, loving every single hard thrust Fuji gave him.

"So good…Ah…Shusuke…Shusuke…" moaned Ryoma.

He was starting to reach his limit and from the sound of Fuji's ragged breathing, he could tell Fuji was also. Before long, they both came, and landed with a soft thump onto the bed. They were breathing hard and tying to catch their breath. Using his last bit of strength, Fuji pulled out of Ryoma, watching as his semen poured out of Ryoma slowly. He flopped to the side and wrapped his arms around Ryoma, smiling as he placed a chaste kiss on Ryoma's lips. Ryoma cuddled closer to him, wanting only Fuji's warmth and body.

"Your sister has been gone for a while now…" muttered Ryoma.

"She gets distracted easily when it comes to shopping," replied Fuji.

"Hmm…How are you feeling then?"

"I used up most of my strength…I don't think I can get up after this…"

Ryoma turned to his side to face Fuji. He moved in closer, snuggling his face to the crook of Fuji's neck. Fuji tightened his hold and placed butterfly kisses on Ryoma's forehead. He stopped abruptly, making Ryoma look up at him. He frowned and tilted his head upward more, so he could get a better view of Fuji. He gently kissed Fuji on his chin and bit his neck lightly.

"What's wrong?" asked Ryoma.

"Ryoma…I think it's about time I tell you…how this all began," Fuji said.

"How this all began?"

"Uh huh…But, promise you won't get mad at me and listen to the whole story."

"Okay…"

"Okay…Well, it all began…"

**Voices of students entered into the white room, mixing in with small grunts and moans. Rustles of clothes fell to the floor and quiet ragged breathing filled the room. There was a small sound of thump and then a quiet giggle. Sheets rustled here and there before slipping to the white floor as well. Birds were chirping and cicadas hummed loudly, but it was not enough to cover the sound of moans that seemed to get louder. **

"**Oi, didn't I say not do it here at school Fuji," said a stern voice. **

"**Hmm? But Tezuka, you looked so irresistible," said Fuji playfully as he returned to teasing Tezuka. **

"**Nngh, stop it, we have practice and there are still students. They might hear."**

"**Then...Don't. Moan. So. Loud." **

**Fuji smiled evilly and tilted his head up so he could kiss Tezuka, who was now frustrated at Fuji's behavior. He returned to what he was doing and before long, Tezuka came into Fuji's mouth. He frowned at Fuji and pushed him off, slipping his pants back on. Fuji sat on the clinic bed, staring at Tezuka'a back. Tezuka turned around and looked at Fuji, arching a brow at him. **

"**Mad?" asked Fuji as he got up from the bed and put the sheets back on. **

"…**Not really," replied Tezuka. **

"**Good."**

**Fuji smiled and gave Tezuka a quick kiss before heading towards the door. He turned back to look at Tezuka, tilting his head to the side slightly. **

"**I hear we have a new player joining us," said Fuji.**

"**Yeah," Tezuka said bluntly. **

"**Hmm…Name?"**

"**Echizen Ryoma."**

"**Is he cute?"**

"**Fuji…"**

"**Joking."**

**Fuji raised his hands in innocence and then chuckled before leaving, Tezuka besides him. They made it to practice on time and while Tezuka changed, Fuji found Echizen Ryoma. He looked at him and smiled inwardly. **_**Well, the boy has got his looks…**_**The door opened and Tezuka walked out, bringing Fuji out of his thoughts. Fuji strolled over to Tezuka and gave him a chaste kiss. Tezuka looked down at him and gave him a stern look that said "Not out here". Fuji chuckled and then pointed to where Ryoma was standing. **

"**Is that him?" asked Fuji. **

"**Yes," replied Tezuka as he looked at Ryoma. **

**It was silent for a bit and Fuji wondered briefly why it was like that. He was looking at Ryoma too, but when Tezuka didn't say anything more, he looked at him to see what was wrong. He was taken aback when Tezuka stared at Ryoma, not looking away once. It was as though he was mesmerized by Ryoma's movements, as though he had taken an interest in Ryoma. Fuji shook the thoughts away. There was no way Tezuka could be interested in Ryoma, they were together and they've been together for a long time, nothing should get in the way, but when Fuji tapped on Tezuka's arm and he didn't respond, he felt a tinge of jealousy. He looked back to where Ryoma was playing tennis. He had to admit, the boy was cute and maybe sexy in his own way, and not only that, he was playing very well. Fuji tried to make himself think that because Ryoma's tennis style was very well formed, it was the reason why Tezuka didn't look away. The reason why Tezuka continued to stare at him even though Fuji had already called out to him a couple of times, but that was all meaningless. Fuji could tell from the look in Tezuka's eyes. He was interested in the boy in a whole different way. It was the same look Tezuka use to give him when they had first started going out, like a predator who has just found their prey. Once again he pushed aside the thoughts and decided to give one last shot at calling out to him. **

"**Tezuka!" called out Fuji. **

"**What?" asked Tezuka as he finally broke from the trance and looked at Fuji.**

"**I've been calling you for a while, but you didn't answer."**

"…**I was…watching them play."**

**That was all Tezuka had to say before leaving a very jealous Fuji, who glared at Ryoma with hatred. Fuji could already tell Tezuka was lying, but he wasn't going to let Tezuka go that easily. They had been together for a long time; he couldn't let a little boy like Ryoma take him away. If things came to worst, Fuji would have to be the one to end it, but he knew, he couldn't end the relationship with Tezuka because he was the one who needed Tezuka, even though it was Tezuka who had confessed first with that embarrassed demeanor. Fuji had longed loved Tezuka since he first placed eyes on him and there was no way he was willing to let him go now, not after all the hardship they went through. After a few minutes of pondering, Fuji finally followed after Tezuka, making sure he would never again lay eyes on Ryoma. **

**Practice ended and Fuji was glad he prevented Tezuka from making any contact with Ryoma. The week went back to normal, even though Fuji noticed Tezuka staring at Ryoma here and there, but most of the time, Tezuka would bring his attention back to Fuji. During those times, Fuji was content, glad that Tezuka hadn't suggested they should break up. He thought it was a sign of hope, that maybe Tezuka wasn't interested at all. He sighed in relief as he walked towards the café he and Tezuka had planned to meet. They made a date and that was enough for Fuji to know that Tezuka loved him. As he walked in, Tezuka waved a hand over to where he was sitting. Fuji made his way there, smiling as he sat down. **

"**What do you want to order?" asked Tezuka. **

"**The usual," replied Fuji as he slipped his sweater off. **

"**Okay."**

**Tezuka called over the waitress and ordered for both of them. They began talking about tennis, upcoming games, and the new regulars. Fuji smiled to himself. **_**This is what it's supposed to be like. Just like how it was before…**_**Fuji decided to test Tezuka and brought up Ryoma. **

"**The new freshman, Echizen Ryoma, I think that was his name, what did you think of him?" asked Fuji. **

"…**He seems…good," replied Tezuka. **

"**Good? That's it?" **

"**Yes."**

**Fuji laughed and playfully kicked him. Tezuka returned it and they both chuckled quietly, a very rare sight to see coming from Tezuka. Fuji sighed, relaxed and happy. **_**Yeah, this is how it's supposed to be…**_

**But, what Fuji thought was the end of everything between Ryoma and Tezuka was not the end at all. After the café outing, Tezuka began paying attention to Ryoma more often. He would talk to him here and there, give him some advice, and even watch him more often than watch Fuji. Before long, Tezuka was talking about Ryoma in their conversation and even on their dates he would bring Ryoma up. Fuji was beginning to get annoyed, jealousy washed over him and one day he just left Tezuka in the middle of their date, saying he didn't want to always hear about Ryoma whenever it was just them by their selves. He bluntly stated that Tezuka needed to get some things straightened out and that night Tezuka hadn't called. For a week they hadn't talked to each other or made any contact even though they were on the same tennis team. People in the team began to notice and question them, but Fuji just said they were fine and that they weren't always joined at the hip. A week turned to two and Fuji noticed that Tezuka was talking to Ryoma again. He was angry that Tezuka had chosen to talk to Ryoma instead of him, but he wasn't about to show it. And then it happened, Tezuka asked Fuji if they could meet up after practice. Fuji thought maybe Tezuka had finally wanted to get back together, but he was wrong in so many levels. **

"**I think…I like Ryoma," said Tezuka softly. **

**Fuji did not dare to speak. He clenched his teethes together, but he could feel the lump forming at his throat. He gulped, trying to wash away the lump, but it didn't work. His eyes felt stingy, but he didn't let himself cry, didn't let the tears fall, and just merely listened to the sound of Tezuka's voice. **

"**Fuji…let's end it…" said Tezuka. **

**He didn't want to the hear words, but it left Tezuka's lips so easily. His world was falling apart and he finally realized that Tezuka no longer needed. **_**No…Tezuka had never needed me. It was I that needed him…**_

"…**Why?! Why does it have to be him?! Don't leave me Tezuka!" yelled Fuji. **

"**Don't blame this on him."**

"**Keh."**

"**I'm sorry Fuji."**

"**You're not sorry at all. I won't forgive you."**

**Fuji stormed off, while Tezuka just watched him leave. He didn't even try to stop him. Fuji ran to his room, sobbing to himself. He didn't want to deal with anybody so he ignored calls from friends at school and especially Tezuka's. He didn't want anything to do with him anymore either, but he knew, he couldn't lock himself away in his room. He still had school to attend and tennis…He couldn't just leave tennis behind like that. Tennis was once his life still is even now. **

**They were done; over and no longer close friends. Fuji forced himself to talk to Tezuka now and then but not for a long time, it hurt him to talk to Tezuka. It was after school and that's when he saw Ryoma sleeping as he walked through the hallway. The sleeping boy looked so innocent, so tempting to dirty him. A thought occurred to Fuji then, that maybe if he could get Ryoma to like him, Tezuka would stop chasing after him. Then, when Tezuka finally realizes Ryoma has no feelings for him, he would come back to him and they could be together again, of course by then Ryoma and he would be over. It was a perfect plan for him. He smiled wickedly and so began his plan…**

"That's why I kissed you," said Fuji, "But, before I knew it, I was already falling for you. Don't be mad Ryoma, I really…Even though my intensions at first was not a very good one, now…Now I really love you. I want to be with you, so please, after hearing this, don't…Don't get mad. If you want to end it then let me down easily."

Fuji closed his eyes, waiting for Ryoma's words of wanting to end everything, but nothing happened. Fuji opened them and looked at Ryoma who was only staring at him.

"Ryoma?" called out Fuji.

"So that's the relationship between you and Tezuka-buchou," muttered Ryoma, "I would have never guessed."

"Ryoma…That's not the point of the story."

"Hmm…I don't really care how it began…At least you love me now, if you didn't, then that would be a whole different story. Anyways, if you and Tezuka hadn't broken up because of me, then you wouldn't have ended up with me either,"

"Ah, well, I guess so…"

Fuji chuckled and kissed Ryoma again.

"Then, I'm glad I'm with you," whispered Fuji.

"Yeah," agreed Ryoma.

.........................................................................................................................

_**Author**_: Wow, a lot happened, haha, but don't worry, that's not the end for them yet! Now I have wanted to write this one for a while now, haha. So the phone call to Germany, Tezuka wasn't alone. Let's see how that happened.

Bonus Story: Life in Germany: A New Beginning

Tezuka walked the streets of the crowded area. He went shopping for some food, but got distracted along the way. He was trying to get through a crowd when someone bumped into him, knocking his glasses off. He couldn't see very well without glasses so he had to look for it. Just as he was about to reach for it, he heard the sound of glass breaking. That didn't sound too good for him.

"Huh? Oi, you shouldn't leave your glasses on the ground like that," said the voice, "It might get stepped on, just like now."

The voice was very familiar to him. The cocky and strong voice echoed in his head. Tezuka looked up and squinted to get a better look.

"Tezuka?" called out the voice.

"…Atobe…" muttered Tezuka as he grabbed his now broken glasses from under Atobe's feet.

"Oh, so it was you. Sorry about the glasses," he said, not sounding apologetic at all.

"It's fine…" replied Tezuka as he looked at his glasses, trying to see if was still wearable.

"Doesn't look so good…Come with me. I'll get you a new pair of glasses."

Atobe dragged Tezuka away without waiting for a reply. _He's still the same as always. I wonder sometimes how Hyotei's team can handle him…_He sighed, drooping his head as he let the man drag him away. When they had reached Atobe's villa in Germany, Tezuka wasn't as shocked when he saw the huge house, almost like a mansion. The man proved to be a rich person. Atobe forcefully brought him inside and ordered a maid to check his glasses and then get him a new one. Sitting down, Tezuka observed the interior of the house. As always, Atobe had many fancy things.

"So, shouldn't you be training for that arm of yours?" asked Atobe, bringing Tezuka out of his thoughts.

"I already did," replied Tezuka as serious as ever,

"Can't you crack a smile or something? Always having on that serious face, it would be no surprise if you don't have a fan club, however, I have many. I guess that's one thing I beat you in."

Atobe smirked and flicked his hair with his hand. Tezuka merely shook his head and looked away. _Talk about being a narcissistic…_The maid walked back into the room and handed Atoba a new pair of glasses. He shooed her away and handed the glasses to Tezuka casually. Tezuka took the glasses and slipped them on. He was surprised that it matched perfectly wit his prescribed glasses. He glanced over to Atobe who was smiling proudly.

"It's perfect," said Tezuka.

"Of course it is," replied Atobe with an egoistical smile.

"Then I should get going now. Thank you for—"

"Where do you think you're going? You should stay here for a while."

"I have errands to finish."

Just as Tezuka was about to leave, Atobe dragged him off again, showing him around the house. In the end, Tezuka ended up staying longer than he expected to. They were having dinner and surprisingly, even to himself, Tezuka was having a good time. He hadn't had such a nice time since he last spent it in Japan with Seigaku. He notice Atobe drinking wine and wondered briefly if he should even be drinking it. He pushed the thoughts aside and continued to enjoy his time. By the time they finished eating and drinking, it was already midnight. Tezuka looked at the clock and then outside where it was dark already. He sighed and waved towards Atobe, who sat on the chair.

"I should get going. It's already late," said Tezuka as he slipped on his jacket.

"Hmm, it's midnight. You should stay the night if it's already this late," mumbled Atobe as he got up, once again dragging Tezuka.

He led Tezuka to a guest room and brought him to the bed. They hadn't notice the lump on the rug and they both tripped, falling onto the soft wide bed. Atobe laid under Tezuka, flustered, but Tezuka merely thought it was because he was drinking. As he tried to get, Atobe pulled him back down and placed a small kiss on his lips. Tezuka could taste the sweetness of the wine and unconsciously leaned in so he could taste more. Atobe opened his mouth, allowing Tezuka to slip his tongue in. Their body tangled together as they grasped onto one another, craving for each other's taste. Tezuka pulled away and had just slipped his hand under Atobe's shirt when he heard a thump. He stopped and stared at Atobe's sleeping face. _He…Fell asleep…_Tezuka sighed and got up, pulling himself away from Atobe, but as he was about to leave, he felt something tug onto his shirt. He realized that Atobe was still clinging onto him like a child. He gave a slight smile, a rare occasion. _I guess I'll spend the night…_He climbed back into the bed, shifting Atobe over to the other side. He took off his glasses and fell asleep next to Atobe.

There was an annoying sound, waking him up from his sweet slumber. He looked at the time, still too early. Tezuka grabbed his cell phone that was ringing from his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" answered Tezuka hoarsely.

"_**Tezuka?"**_ asked Fuji from the other line, _**"Are you busy right now?"**_

"Do you have any idea what time it is right now where I am?"

"_**Oh…I need your help!"**_

"…Okay…What?"

Tezuka frowned slightly. _He just ignored me…_

"_**I told Ryoma that I wanted to end our revenge game, but I guess I worded it wrong and now Ryoma thinks I want to end our whole relationship, what am I suppose to do?" **_asked Fuji, desperation in his voice.

"I thought you ended that when I left for Germany, Fuji…" replied Tezuka.

"_**You know me Tezuka! It was such a fun tease to play around with Ryoma like that! I just didn't think I would get this serious about him…"**_

"Well, that's your fault…"

"_**That's not helping."**_

"Well, I don't know. What do you want to do? Go apologize and try to explain?"

"_**He won't listen to me."**_

"…I don't-"

Tezuka was cut off when Atobe shifted in his sleep and wrapped his hands around Tezuka's waist.

"Who's calling this early?" asked Atobe sleepily.

"_**Was that Atobe I heard?"**_ asked Fuji curiously.

"NO. Call me back later," answered Tezuka quickly.

"_**Wha- wait!"**_

Tezuka hung up and pried Atobe's arms away. He sat up and glanced down at Atobe who gazed back at him. It was silent, but Tezuka wanted to know why Atobe had just wrapped his arms around him.

"Who was that?" asked Atobe before Tezuka could ask his question.

"Fuji," replied Tezuka.

"Hmm, rumors have it that you two are lovers."

"…Were lovers. We're not anymore."

"So you don't deny?"

"Why should I?"

"…What happened between you two?"

"I found a new person I wanted to be with…"

"And that would be who?"

Tezuka didn't want to answer that question. He had told himself to get over Ryoma the day he left for Germany. He didn't want to conjure up old feelings he locked away. Atobe stared at him curiously before leaning in and kissing him gently on the cheeks. Tezuka was shocked at the gesture and stared at Atobe who merely smirked at him.

"Well, whatever happened between you and the new person you liked is over now right?" asked Atobe in his arrogant voice, "So, why don't you and I give it a shot? I promise I'll be good in bed."

Tezuka didn't know what to say. Going out this man would have been the last thing on his mind, but now, maybe it wasn't a bad idea. Without replying, Tezuka kissed Atobe, his tongue licking Atobe's bottom lip. Atobe smirked and opened his mouth, once again their tongue intertwine, passion overtaking their bodies. Tezuka pulled back, but not too far since Atobe had his arms wrapped around his neck. A string of saliva connected them.

"I'll take that as a yes," muttered Atobe huskily and he leaned in again for another fiery kiss.

Falling backward onto the bed together with Atobe, lips still connected, Tezuka found it interesting. _Starting a new life here in Germany…Guess it's not a bad idea…_


	16. Chapter 16

Urk…ehehe…I have no excuse. Sorry, I've been lazy, but let's get this show on the road. The end has finally come~! It's short…

Chapter 16: Ending

_Italicized_: thoughts

It had been a couple of months already since Ryoma and Fuji had last made up. They were together and happy. Tezuka was returning from Germany today, so Ryoma and Fuji had decided to go pick him up, however the last thing that would ever been on their minds was Tezuka appearing with Atobe by his side. The sight of the two men walking towards them was shocking to Ryoma, causing him to involuntary widen his eyes. He hadn't expected Tezuka to go and hook up with the monkey king. As Tezuka and Atobe approached them, Atobe gave a smirk at Fuji and Ryoma.

"Looks like the other couple is here," muttered Atobe as he leaned into Tezuka and bit his ear.

"Don't do that on public," grumbled out Tezuka as he shook Atobe off of him, "It looks like you two made up."

Fuji smiled at him and nodded.

"Welcome back, Tezuka-buchou," greeted Ryoma.

Tezuka nodded towards Ryoma and then glanced over to Atobe who was yawning.

"Let's go get something to eat," said Atobe, "Fuji and Ryoma can treat us out since we just got back from Germany."

"...We were only expecting Tezuka. Why should we treat you out?" asked Fuji with his beautiful smile.

"Because I'm Tezuka's new lover and you owe him for allowing you to keep Ryoma," replied Atobe.

Fuji's eyes opened as he turned to look at Tezuka in accusation. He couldn't believe that Tezuk had just openly told Atobe about what happened between them.

"It kind of...just came out," replied Tezuka bluntly.

Fuji sighed and shook his head. _No use, might as well, _he thought. Nodding his head towards the exit of the airport, he led them to a waiting car. However, before Fuji could get them to go inside, Atobe stopped him.

"I'll call for my limousine. You can have your sister leave," he said cockily.

Fuji stared at him and gracefully covered his irritation with an elegant smile. He nodded his head and turned back towards the war. Knocking on the window, it rolled down, revealing his sister.

"We have another ride, so you can go home," said Fuji.

"Okay then. Don't be out too late," she said before rolling the window back up and leaving.

As she left, the limousine that Atobe had gotten to come was already entering. Fuji had forgotten how rich Atobe was. As soon as the limousine parked, the driver got out of the car and opened the the door for them. He bowed his head slightly as he held the door open. Fuji and Ryoma looked at one another before turning their gaze back to Atobe who was ushering Tezuka inside before getting in himself. Atobe looked at them and arched a brow that clearly revealed his annoyance with their slowly moving body. Fuji merely smiled again, but Ryoma grunted annoyance. They both entered the waiting limousine and the door was shut behind them. The drive wasn't a very long one, but the awkwardness between all of them made it feel like it was. After a few minutes, they arrived at a fancy restaurant, one that was probably too much for Fuji and Ryoma to pay.

"...I don't think we can pay if we're going here," said Fuji.

"I was only joking. Don't worry, this is owned by my family," said Atobe as he got out of the car.

Tezuka followed after him and then Ryoma. Fuji was the last to get out. When they entered into teh restaurant they were seated right next to the window with the best view of Japan. After they ordered their food, they went on to conversing and updating each other about what happen to so far in their lives. It was about thirty minutes into their conversation when Tezuka excused himself to use the restroom. A few seconds later, Atobe had followed suit. Both Fuji and Ryoma sat at the table, unsure of what to do. The restaurant felt too fancy and they weren't even dressed properly. Fuji glanced over to Ryoma and smiled.

"What do you think?" he asked

Ryoma looked at him and stared in silence before asking, "What do I think of what? Tezuka-buchou and monkey king dating?"

Fuji snickered slightly and nodded his head, "That too…but also the food."

"Oh…the food was okay. I would have rather much go to a fast food than here though. As for those two…what they do is none of my business."

"Hmm…they're taking quite awhile in the bathroom aren't they?"

"…Should we leave them?"

"Good idea. Let's go!"

Ryoma stared at Fuji in disbelief, but he wasn't joking. Fuji got up, grabbing Ryoma by the hand and dragged him out. People were staring as they ran out of the restaurant, but Fuji didn't care. He wanted to get away as fast as possible. In a few minutes, they were out of the building and walking down some random street. They stopped briefly to catch their breath. Ryoma leaned against a side rail and chuckled slightly. He couldn't believe that Fuji had just done that. Looking up from under his cap, he noticed Fuji staring off in a distance. Ryoma frowned slightly and stepped forward slightly. He tugged lightly at Fuji's shirt, causing him to look down at him.

"Are you…mad that Tezuka found someone else?" asked Ryoma.

"What? No! It's just…I mean…I'm just shocked. I'm still trying to take it in," he answered as he chuckled and intertwined his fingers with Ryoma, "Don't get the wrong idea Ryoma. I'm not interested in Tezuka anymore. I-"

Fuji was cut off in the middle of his sentence as someone let out a scream that sounded like they recognized them. Ryoma and Fuji turned around at the same time to see the rest of the tennis team staring at them. Ryoma tried to pry his hand away from Fuji, but he wouldn't let go. Fuji was determined to announce it to the group, but it would seem he didn't need to.

"You two finally made up!" yelled Eiji as he pointed at their hands, "Yay! No more awkward silences or avoiding."

"Eh? How did you…know?" asked Fuji.

"Well, it wasn't all that hard," said Oishi with a blush on his face, "I mean all those explanations? Did you two honestly think all of us would fall for such a thing? We were merely being nice because it seemed like you two didn't want to say anything yet."

"Yeah…besides, me and Oishi know exactly how these things work," blurted Eiji.

"Eiji!" yelled Oishi as his face redden even more, "Anyway…I'm just glad that you two made up.

"Besides…you know the walls at the inn were very thin," explained Momo.

Everyone else on the team nodded their head in agreement. An awkward silence fell over them, until the rest of Atobe's team had somehow coincidentally met up with them. In a matter of a few seconds, everything became loud. Fuji leaned down and whispered into Ryoma's ear.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered.

Ryoma nodded and once again they were running away. They didn't know how long they were running, just that they were running. There was no destination in mind, it was just them and the world, smiling and laughing. Somewhere along the way, they ran pass a bridge. As they ran along the sidewalk, Fuji faltered and tripped, tumbling to the side of the sidewalk and down the grassy hill while dragging Ryoma along. They were half way down the hill when they both came to a stop, their hands still joined. Fuji and Ryoma stared at the blue sky with painted white clouds and then at each other and burst out laughing. Fuji scooted closer and pushed himself off the grass. He leaned over on top of Ryoma and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you Ryoma," he whispered lovingly.

Ryoma smiled. "I love you too."

_**Author:**_ Now…aren't you curious about what happened to Atobe and Tezuka?

Water was dripping down from his face as he stared at the reflection of himself in the mirror. A heavy sigh escaped Tezuka's lips as he splashed his face with more water. The sound of the door opening and footsteps caused him to look up suddenly. Atobe was standing next to him with a smirk on his face. Tezuka arched a brow, silently asking him what he was up to. Atobe shrugged in response, so Tezuka stopped splashing his face with water and instead started drying it. As he turned to leave, Atobe grabbed him by the arm and forcefully kissed him.

"Are you jealous of those two?" he asked Tezuka.

"Why would I-" Tezuka's words were muffled out by Atobe's kiss again.

He felt himself being pushed against the tiled wall as Atobe deepened the kiss. Tezuka was unsure of how long they were in the bathroom for. All he could remember were the feel of Atobe's warm mouth and his fingers tracing down his body. He didn't know when Atobe had gotten his pants off or when he started thrusting deep into Atobe or when he came. He just knew they did something incredible inside the bathroom of Atobe's family's restaurant. It didn't even occur to him that someone could have seen them. Somehow though, they got away with it, even with their clothes clean. It was when they were leaving the bathroom that Tezuka noticed the hanging sign on the bathroom door that read, "Close for cleaning. Please wait momentarily." Shaking his head, he looked over to Atobe's back who was happily humming and walking away.

When they made it back however, the two other were no longer there. Tezuka silently sat down picked at his food. At hearing Atobe's laugh, he looked up and saw him holding a binocular. How he had gotten a hold of that, Tezuka was unsure and he would probably never find out.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Atobe motioned for him to look out the window with him. Tezuka stood up and walked over to stand besides him. Atobe handed him the binocular and pointed to a certain direction. Tezuka looked through it and saw two familiar figures running hand in hand. A tiny smile came across his face as he handed the binocular back to Atobe. He felt no grudge against the two, just that he was glad that Fuji and Ryoma were happy together. Glancing over to Atobe, he noticed him staring. He raised a brow at him and tilted his head to the side, his smile disappearing.

"Why don't we have a little runaway rendezvous too?" asked Atobe with a smirk, "Of course it won't be running. More like walking and taking a ride in the limousine to a hotel or my condo near the beach."

"I like the condo idea," replied Tezuka.

"I like it too. Let's go."

Atobe turned on his heel and began walking away as Tezuka shook his head. He really thought Atobe was joking, but from the looks of it, he wasn't. _Ahh, well…I guess I wouldn't mind,_ he thought as he followed suit after Atobe.


End file.
